Isle of Twilight
by Fyrebyrd
Summary: A destination wedding. A couple in love. What could go wrong? A FAGE 10: REBORN gift, written for Thats-So-Alex.
1. Day 1

**FAGE 10: Reborn (Fic Awesome Gift Exchange)**

Title: **Isle of Twilight**

Written for: **Alex Foulger/Thats-So-Alex (I hope you enjoy!)**

Written By: **Fyrebyrd**

Rating: **M**

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

community/FAGE-Reborn/113100/

As always, Fran is my beta babe; she whips these chapters into shape, and then I tweak them. All mistakes are mine. 2browneyes and Sunshine are my prereaders for this one.

This is 6 long chapters and a short epi. The whole story posts today, every few hours. I'm going to call this a HISTORICAL FANTASY.

* * *

 _Prompt used:_ **Titanic or Downton Abbey based period fic...incorporating forbidden love into that would be MAGIC.**

* * *

 **Another time in a far away land.**

 **Day 1**

"Are you admiring the grandeur that awaits us, Isabella?" Jacob Black asks as he props beside me along the rail of the ship. "The Isle of Twilight isn't easily accessed, even by those of our station. We are lucky to have such an exclusive opportunity, and I have no doubt you will leave here a changed woman."

I stiffen my shoulders and allow the warm winds of the ocean to calm me before I speak. I have known Jacob my entire life, yet his constant insinuations that I am lucky to become his wife are starting to annoy me.

"That is what I am afraid of," I reply, scanning the horizon. "I care for you deeply, but I have dreams of my own. Becoming Mrs. Jacob Black is only going to derail those dreams."

"My beautiful Isabella," he says, his warm hand cupping my cheek and turning my face toward his. "I would never wish to see you as only an arm decoration. Your intelligence is one of the features I admire most."

"Shall I go to university as planned in the fall, then?" I ask, a spark of hope igniting inside me.

His tender expression fades, making his thoughts unreadable. "You know I cannot allow that," he says. "Our fathers will expect me to keep you in line."

"Keep me in line," I repeat, my hopes soaring over the railing and diving into the vast ocean beneath us. "So only you are allowed to prosper in life while I waste away keeping a household I do not even want?"

"Shh, darling," he soothes, his fingers tangling in my wind-blown curls. "I promise I will not commit you to this life. Once we are financially secure, we'll move, and you may follow your dreams. Please, do not give up on me yet. I love you so much."

I do love Jacob. We have known each other for our entire lives, and I have accepted this marriage, but to admit it aloud is to acknowledge that I have chosen him over my own personal goals.

And I have not.

I yearn for my dreams to come to fruition. I wish to make my own way in life, my own fortune and have a family in my own time. Not on a schedule set by two old men who know nothing of the modern woman.

The yacht's horn bellows, bringing me from my thoughts and back to the awareness of the goings on around us. Jacob is still present, but he is gazing toward a small, dark spot on the horizon, no longer interested in our conversation. Men scurry about, preparing the steam-powered ship for its eventual docking, while the other wealthy families accompanying us meander toward the bow wanting their first peek at such an exclusive place.

The tropical beauty of the island becomes larger with every passing second, yet all I am able to see before me are my dreams collapsing. My excitement over experiencing such an extravagant vacation has dwindled to heartache and despair as I remember the true reason we are here.

My marriage to Jacob Black.

With tears barely kept in check, I rush from the deck to the quarters I share with Rosalie and Mary Alice, Jacob's sisters and two of my dear friends, and throw myself onto one of the plush cots. I cannot decide which emotion is the strongest, anger or pain, as tears start to leak from my eyes.

The sound of the door creaking open overwhelms me, and I rush to sit up, yanking the obnoxious diamond from my finger and slinging it toward Jacob. How dare he enter without knocking, and how dare he make me feel this way. To have him, I will have to lose myself.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," a velvety voice says. "I didn't realize the room was occupied."

My eyes snap to the intruder, and my anger fades. A young man, not much older than myself, is standing in the doorway, his head bowed, hand extended. My ring rests on his palm. I'm struck by the juxtaposition between the two. His sun-tinged, work-roughened palm makes the diamond glitter in a way my skin never has.

Embarrassment floods me, but I'm too proud to show it, so I choose the expected reaction from a girl of my ilk. "How dare you enter my quarters without knocking!"

"I was informed that all guests were on the deck," he says, lifting his head full of wild, coppery hair for the first time. "I'm only here to collect the luggage, ma'am."

I suck in a breath as his eyes land on mine. They're a light shade of green, his tanned skin making them appear to glow even in the dim lighting of my cabin. I'm too stunned to offer a practiced snobbish response.

"We-well g-go ahead then," I utter like a bumbling fool, waving my hand toward the stack of suitcases against the wall. "Just take them." I finally find my backbone and deliver the words with the proper authority.

"Yes, ma'am, that's no problem at all," he says as I do everything in my power not to look his way. "But don't you want ya pretty bauble back?"

My eyes jump to his hand, his large, rugged hand, and guilt floods me. For the first time since this man entered the cabin, thoughts of Jacob begin to bombard me. My fiancé, the man I am set to marry in only seven days, yet once I remember that stunning fact, my anger returns in an explosive way.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask snidely, unshed tears causing my eyes to burn. "Heaven forbid me not follow the commands of the men who have decided my fate. I am only a possession. A pretty object for show."

"I'm sure they don't think of ya that way at all, ma'am," he says softly, stepping farther into the room and closing the door behind him. "Any man would be a fool for treatin' ya that way. You're a beauty for sure, don't get me wrong, but who wants to spend their life with someone they don't appreciate?"

I snort. "Where I'm from, the question is, who doesn't?"

His face falls as he squats beside the bed, lifting my hand. "If it's true, that's a real shame, but I can't imagine a woman like you acceptin' a ring like this from someone they don't love." He singles out _the_ finger and slips the offensive piece of jewelry back into its rightful place.

My head drops as I stare at the ring, feeling nothing but scorn. "You give me too much credit."

He tentatively reaches up and cups my face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Or maybe you aren't givin' yourself enough." Without another word, he stands and collects three of the suitcases from the stack.

I stay in the room, wondering if he'll return, until Jacob seeks me out. "Isabella, there you are, darling. Come, the ship has already docked."

Seeing the island up close renews my excitement about the trip. The lush greenery and large stretch of sandy beach brighten my mood considerably. The dock is long, but it provides me with an excellent opportunity to study the layout of the land as I walk arm in arm with my future husband.

Workers scurry about, moving luggage and offering refreshments while the captain, Riley, waits for everyone to gather. Once all ten families are grouped before him, he begins leading us down a rock-lined central pathway, pointing to other routes that veer away from our destination and explaining the adventures that await down each as we pass.

There is a path that leads to a pier that juts out over the ocean for fishing. Another that leads to freshwater falls with the perfect swimming spot. There's one that leads to the base of Mt. Eclipse for those willing to hike to see the breaking dawn, a trail for cycling through the lush greenery of the island. Then there's a nine-hole golf course that lies at the end of another, a tennis court can barely be seen down another, and on top of it all, we're heading toward the most exclusive inn any of us have ever seen.

Life is simple here, but it is also luxurious. A person can have their every whim fulfilled if they are only lucky enough to be invited. It took the power of a group of the wealthiest families from the mainland to secure this reservation. My family near the top, only bested by the wealth of Alexander Hale.

As the structure of the Volturi Inn begins to come into view, my eyes grow wide at the splendor. It's fashioned after a medieval castle, all stone and rock, and appears as if it is a part of Mt. Eclipse itself. The courtyard is adorned with flowering greenery, large towering trees with moss dripping from the limbs and intricate rock-lined pathways. Everywhere I look, there is something new to discover.

As we approach the entrance, I realize the structure itself is open and airy with billowing white chiffon hanging across wide arches that form the outer wall. Just inside them is a wide-open, rock-covered patio that stretches across the front and disappears around each corner.

Captain Riley pauses and turns back to address our stunned group. "Welcome to Volturi Inn where everything you imagine is just at your fingertips." He makes a grand gesture with his hands and brings them together for a crisp clap. Servers rush forward with trays of champagne. "A wedding is a very special occasion for the Isle of Twilight, and we'd like to kick off this journey with a toast to the lovely couple."

Jacob has no issue soaking up the attention as everyone turns to raise their glasses in our direction, but I want to melt into the perfectly patterned rock beneath my feet. "To my beautiful Isabella," he says, his smile blinding. "May we have a long and happy marriage with many children."

For one second, surrounded by this magical location, I almost felt a spark of excitement, yet one sentence from my beloved reminds me of my woes. I do everything I can to hold my perfunctory smile in place. "Thank you, Jacob, everyone. We so much appreciate you being here for this occasion." A round of perfectly polite applause echoes from my friends and family, and we each take a sip of the bubbly drink.

Riley claps again, and the servers return with their trays to collect our glasses. "Now that we have welcomed our guests of honor, I'll introduce your liaison. You've seen the luxuries the island affords, and we'd like you to take full advantage. The liaison will assure your activities coordinate successfully. Garrett, if you will."

Another man, who was standing to the side, now steps forward. "Hello, everyone. My name is Garrett, and I am at your beck and call. My room is on the lower floor of the inn, and I am available around the clock to assist you in planning any of your activities." He gives us a formal bow. "Now, if you're ready, a small tour and you'll be shown to your rooms."

The next while is spent getting a feel for all the communal spaces on the lower floor of the inn. There are several spots to gather for dining, chatting or relaxing, but my favorite overall has to be the large library tucked away in the far corner. There are more books than a single person could ever read.

Once we reach the top of the stairs, Garrett pauses and motions to a group of women awaiting our arrival. "These women will show the young ladies to their rooms, and they're always available should you need assistance. Consider them your maidens, if you will."

The three women, who vary in age, step forward with open smiles. "Good afternoon, ladies. It is our pleasure to be at your service. If you'll follow us, please."

Rosalie, Mary Alice, Jessica and Lauren, the McCarty twins, and Angela, pastor Webber's daughter who's only fourteen, all move toward the women. Our faces are bright and happy, pleasantly surprised with the unexpected freedom the inn offers.

When I attempt to take a step, Jacob pulls me tighter to his side. "I am not sure I like this, Isabella," he says quietly. "Young women are to be chaperoned in order to maintain their reputations."

I am so appalled at his tone that I snatch myself from his grasp but lean back in to whisper-shout my anger. "We are on an island surrounded on all sides by water. There are only friends and family present here. How dare you make such an insinuation!"

I am so angry that I do not stop as I pass the rest of the group. It is only when I have made significant progress away from my _betrothed_ that I pause and wait for them to draw near.

"Isabella, what is it?" Rosalie asks, looping her arm with mine.

I huff out a breath, annoyed with myself for acting like a spoiled, rich girl. "Jacob was only showing concern, and I may have overreacted, I fear."

"Really, Isabella," Mary Alice says as she latches onto my other arm. "You should just be happy he cares. Did you see Jasper doing anything other than eyeing the fresh meat?" She motions with scorn to one of the women who is showing Angela to her room.

My anger resurfaces. "Care? I am leaving the thumb of one man only to be put under the thumb of another!" Everything around me falls silent, and I chance a look. Not only are Rosalie and Mary Alice appalled that I am speaking of their brother in this manner, but even the nice women seem concerned. My face heats as I drop my chin. "I apologize. Please, take me to my room."

Thankfully, the youngest of the three ladies takes pity on me, and she waves her hand for me to precede her. "Right this way, ma'am."

She opens a door at the far end of the hall and motions me inside, pointing to a small table and chairs a few feet from the entrance. "There's an afternoon snack awaiting you, ma'am."

"Thank you so much," I say absently as I scan my surroundings with interest.

A large four-poster bed sits centered on the far wall, its white curtains framing the luxurious midnight blue bedding. In the back corner, situated upon a pedestal, is a large oval bathing station surrounded by candles. There is a night table on one side of the bed and a chest at the foot, along with double armoires on the opposing wall. Plush Persian rugs adorn the floor, and thick, colorful tapestries hang upon the walls. An arched opening, draped with white linen, leads onto a stone balcony that has a small iron table with two chairs

Once I've thoroughly examined my space, I move to the table and remove the lid to a platter, suddenly famished. An artful display of bread, cheese and fruit delights my senses and I lift a piece of pineapple, humming as the flavor explodes my mouth.

Not long after, a knock sounds and the large wooden door creaks open, revealing young Angela's smiling face. "Good afternoon, Isabella. May I come in?"

"Of course," I reply, motioning for her to take the empty seat beside me and offering her a piece of fruit. "Have you settled in?"

"Yes. My room is absolutely beautiful," she replies, her eyes scanning my own luxurious surroundings.

"I am very happy to hear that," I reply, snagging a small slice of cheese. "This is a beautiful place, and I, for one, intend to enjoy every minute we are here."

"Are you excited about the wedding?" Angela asks, her eyes dreamy and unfocused. "I only hope my husband is as cute as Jacob."

I giggle at the girly notion, an image of my fiancé forming in my mind. He is an exceptionally handsome man, and I am lucky to have his love. "My excitement is growing with each passing moment," I reply, a fond smile on my face.

"I cannot wait to explore," she says excitedly. "Did you see the stables? We can ride horses on the beach!"

"Let's do that," I offer, her zest for life infectious. "You and I, after breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds amazing," she says, standing to hug me. "Oh, I almost forgot. Miss Renee asked that I inform you supper will be at seven, sharp."

My brewing excitement dims but only slightly. "Thank you, Angela, I would not dare miss it."

The time after her departure is spent pondering who I am and who I want to be. Do I even know who that is? The girl not controlled by her father or her husband-to-be? She wants to attend university and build her own career, but what does that really entail? Is her plan even viable? Or is she simply making up excuses because she is afraid?

Right then and there, I decide it is time to discover myself.

After finishing my snack, I take a short nap and when I wake, I request my bath be filled. The warm, rose-scented water helps to soothe my travel-weary muscles and center my mind for the evening to come. At just before seven, I leave my room to join my family for dinner.

"Isabella," Jacob exclaims, standing from his seat and striding across the room to meet me as soon as I enter. "Where have you been? We have been waiting for you."

I glance to the grandfather clock positioned on the far wall. "It is not even seven yet, Jacob. I am early."

"Yes, darling, but we mustn't keep our fathers waiting," he replies, speaking through his fake smile, though his eyes are pleading with me to let this pass.

As much as I would like to make a scene, it would do neither of us any good. This constant, tired argument is what I am hoping to move away from during my time on the island.

I return his smile with a perfectly polite one. "I apologize, fathers," I say as I take the seat Jacob has been so kind to pull from the large, wooden dining table. "I must've spent too long in the bath."

"Very well," my father says, taking a sip of what I'm sure is brandy. "See to it that you're more punctual from now on."

I bite my tongue to refrain from spewing a hateful comment, instead offering a nod. If I were to open my mouth right now, I might find myself grounded for the entirety of my stay.

It is not until I notice servers moving about, delivering the first course when I realize that I must have been the only holdup. As I scan each table, I am stunned to see every member of our party is present. My eyes fall to the white charger plate on the table before me, embarrassed at having gotten so angry over my own faux pas.

"Here you are, ma'am," a familiar voice says as a porcelain bowl moves into my vision. "We'll be starting this evening's meal with the duck soup. I hope you enjoy."

I suck in a breath at the sound of his voice, afraid to lift my eyes, but as the thought of him moving on with no response fills me, I lift quickly. "Thank you. It smells delicious."

He pauses and his lips twitch, but otherwise, he continues to place bowls of soup before everyone else at our table. Resisting the urge to stare, I lift my spoon, taking a dainty sip of the broth. The flavor explodes on my tongue, and I quickly scoop another bite, this time enjoying a piece of the tender duck.

Before I know it, my bowl is empty and Jacob is looking at me warily. "Are you all right, darling?"

I lick my lips as I meet his gaze. "Perfectly fine."

His eyes take in the motion, and he gulps. "Did"—he pauses to clear his throat—"did you not enjoy the snack in your room?"

I wipe my lips with my napkin and place it back on my lap. "I did. The soup was exceptional, though, and I look forward to the rest of the meal."

"Isabella," my mother interrupts. "You should take care not to overindulge. Your dress is made to fit to perfection, and we would not want any issues."

At that very moment, the server removes my empty bowl and places the main course before me, ignoring the conversation being had and offering me a sympathetic smile. "Here you are, ma'am. Tonight's main course is on the lighter side. Poached salmon served with roasted root vegetables and a citrus salad."

The vast array of candles lining the table cause his eyes to shimmer, and for the first time this evening, I notice he is dressed in black slacks, a white button-up with a smart black bowtie and his hair is oiled neatly into place. A drastic difference from the dingy ship worker I met earlier in the afternoon.

"Thank you," I say quietly, saddened that even my eating habits are being questioned. "It looks wonderful."

His tender gaze settles upon me for only a brief moment before he continues to serve the others seated at our table. Though the food is every bit as delicious as the soup, I am unable to take pleasure in it under the watchful eyes around me.

"Isabella," Jacob says, leaning over to speak with me quietly. "I have arranged for a fishing expedition in the morning. I know it is not something you enjoy, but our fathers were quite excited by the idea."

"I am sure," I say before I can stop myself. After a deep breath, I remember the promise I made to myself earlier in the day and meet his hopeful eyes. "I apologize, Jacob. I am sure you will have a grand time fishing, but I fear I will not be able to join you. I promised young Angela I would accompany her on a horseback ride just after breakfast."

Jacob opens his mouth to respond but pauses when the server reaches for my partially eaten plate. "Was there somethin' wrong with the dish, ma'am?"

"Not at all," I say with a definitive shake of my head. "I suppose the soup was more filling than I expected."

"I see." His glowing green eyes narrow slightly as he glances toward my mother and then back to me. "Well, you be sure to try this pineapple upside cake. The fruit is grown right here on the island," he says as he places a small plate of cake before me. "We've never had a complaint."

"I would not mind trying a piece of that myself," Jacob says, leaning over to caress my arm as he captures the young man's eye. "I believe my _fiancée_ has already expressed she is full."

"I apologize, sir," the server says, only sparing me a glance as he removes Jacob's cleaned main course dish and replaces it with a large slice of cake. "I hope you enjoy."

I spend the rest of dinner quietly resenting everyone around me as they drone on and on about nothing and everything at the same time. No one tries to include me in the conversation, as Jacob speaks for the both of us, and at this point, it is for the best. My mood has only declined since leaving my room, and I am overly thankful when I am dismissed as the men move to have their nightcap.

"Isabella, wait up," Rosalie calls as I try to escape to my room. "Where are you rushing off to?"

I pause only to respond. "To my room."

"Whatever for?" she asks. "The night is still young, and our men are sure to be buzzed when they finally reappear." She wiggles her brows as she bumps my shoulder with her own. "You know what that means."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "All the more reason to escape now."

"Do not be such a prude, Isabella," she says in an admonishing tone. "If you do not fulfill his needs, another will."

"Will another also become his wife?" I ask sarcastically. "Jacob is too interested in pleasing our fathers to allow his carnal needs to override his good judgment."

She pouts. "Well, you're no fun."

"I apologize, Rosalie, but this has just been a long day. I am sure a good night's rest is all I am in need of."

"Very well." She sighs. "But tomorrow we must spend some time together."

I offer her a small smile. "Tomorrow."

Relieved that she let me go so easily, I scurry up the grand staircase, hastily moving toward the lady's wing of the inn. The hall is quiet, and it is only as I enter my private quarters when I begin to relax. With the door flush against my back, I release a satisfying sigh.

But as I scan the room, a domed silver platter with a small slip of paper peeking under the edge catches my attention. I approach slowly, lifting the note first.

 _Please enjoy_ is written in a beautiful flowing script.

I eye the dome suspiciously as I lay down the paper and reach to remove it. On the platter is a large slice of pineapple upside down cake.

* * *

 **See you in a bit :)**


	2. Day 2

As always, Fran is my beta babe; she whips these chapters into shape, and then I tweak them. All mistakes are mine. 2browneyes and Sunshine are my prereaders for this one.

* * *

 _Prompt used:_ **Titanic or Downton Abbey based period fic...incorporating forbidden love into that would be MAGIC.**

* * *

 **Day 2**

After a reinvigorating and restful night's sleep, I opt for breakfast on my balcony in order to avoid any encounters with the rest of my party. The bread and fruit are delightful, and the warm breeze and beautiful scenery do even more to enhance my already hopeful outlook for the day.

After enjoying my meal in peace, I select my brown tweed riding habit, a three button long skirted jacket with matching jodhpurs and tall black riding boots. I complete my look by pinning a black cloche hat with organza flowers into place over my meticulously waved hair.

Just as I am prepared to brave leaving my room, Angela knocks and opens my door, her smile as bright as my mood. "Good morning, Isabella. You look lovely."

"Thank you." I offer her a practiced curtsey. "You are simply beaming this morning," I comment, her white riding habit only adding to her brightness.

"I am so excited," she says, practically vibrating. "Are you ready to go to the stables?"

I pause for only a second, briefly considering who I may meet on the walk, before chastising myself and nodding. "Of course. Lead the way."

We exit my room together. Angela babbles nonstop in her excitement, but it works wonders in keeping me occupied. The stables are in sight before I realize we have even left the inn. Relief overwhelms me, and I take her hand, dragging her beside me as I increase our walking pace. By the time we arrive, we are giggling breathlessly.

A stern throat clearing catches us off guard, causing us to freeze in our spots. Warily, I seek the disapprover, only to find the same young man I have already encountered several times standing before us with an amused expression.

My cheeks heat. "I apologize, sir. We were being silly."

The amusement fades as he gazes at me. "You have nothin' to apologize for, ma'am. This island is all about freedom, and you two lovely ladies looked to be havin' fun. I'd never think that was silly."

"We are excited about horseback riding on the beach," Angela interjects, her infectious smile lighting her face once more. "Is our guide here?"

The young man offers her a formal bow. "At your service, Miss."

An unexpected sensation courses through me, and even I am unsure what it is. "You are our guide?" I ask, for lack of anything better to say.

"Yes, ma'am. I've already shown a group of men to the pier for their fishing expedition, and the next booking for me is a beach horseback ride. Is that all right?" he asks, then rushes on. "If you'd like, I can have someone else assist you."

"No," I say, faster than necessary. "No, that will not be necessary. We would be delighted for you to join us."

"Very well, ma'am. If you'll wait right here, I'll retrieve your horses," he says with a rather gorgeous smile as he slowly backs away.

Once he has finally turned and entered the stable, Angela sighs. "He is so dreamy."

I bark a laugh without even meaning to. "Angela," I whisper yell. "He can probably still hear you."

"Who cares?" She shrugs. "I am yet to be assigned a husband."

I tilt my head in acquiesce. "Good point. But your parents would have a fit if they heard you speak of such things."

She looks around. "Good thing they are not present."

Her young, carefree attitude puts a smile on my face once again, and I take a few deep breaths and attempt to shed some of my own haughtiness. By the time the young man returns with two large stallions, I have calmed immensely and am eager for the ride.

He approaches Angela first, handing her the reins to a tan horse with a white spot between its eyes. "Here you are, Miss. This here's Star. He's a very gentle horse and should be your perfect companion."

"He's beautiful," she says, taking the reins and stroking the side of his face.

Next, he moves to stand before me, holding out the reins to a white stallion. "This here's Moon, and he's not quite as docile as Star, but I have no doubts you can keep him under control."

His expression is teasing as I take the reins, our skin making the slightest contact during the exchange. A shimmer radiates from where we touch and dissipates as it travels up my arm. My eyes jump to his clear green ones, the impulse too strong to ignore, and I take a hesitant breath. The electricity sparking around us is unsettling.

"Ma'am," he says quietly, his tongue snaking out to moisten his lips.

"Isabella," I reply, instinct guiding me. "Please, call me Isabella."

The corner of his lip lifts into a half smile. "I'd love to call ya Isabella, ma'am, but somethin' tells me that woman isn't the same one who's standin' before me." He props his chin on his fingers and gives me a once-over that scorches my skin as his eyes pass. "I might be inclined to go with Bella. I believe it fits ya quite perfectly."

"B-bella," I repeat, unsure whether I like the direction this conversation is taking. "I am not sure …" My words die on my lips. Who cares what a lowly worker calls me while I am here? It may even be refreshing to be addressed in such an informal manner. I lift my chin. "You may only call me Bella if I have your name as well."

His smile is bright and triumphant. "Edward, at your service, Bella."

From atop her horse, Angela chimes in. "And what shall you call me, Edward?"

His eyes spark with mirth as he turns from me to face Angela. "Well, I reckon that depends on what everyone else calls you. Would you be so kind as to share?"

"Angela," she says with a beaming smile. "Everyone calls me Angela."

Edward takes his time, granting her a much more chaste once-over than he bestowed upon me before lifting a finger. "I think I have the perfect name. She shall now be dubbed Angel. A sweet name for a sweet young woman."

"I love it." Angela claps excitedly. "Can we ride now?"

Edward lets out a warm, rich chuckle and turns to me. "Can I offer you any assistance?" he asks, tilting his head toward Moon.

"I am perfectly capable of mounting a horse," I reply indignantly, stepping closer and securing my hand onto the horn.

But apparently, I am not. As soon as my second foot leaves the ground, the foot secured in the stirrup slips and I begin falling backward. I brace for the harsh landing only to feel a pair of strong arms grip me and pull me against a hard chest.

"Bella," Edward says with a hint of panic. "Are you all right?"

When the world stops spinning around me, all I am able to see is green. Clear, concerned green so close I can make out my own reflection. Instead of feeling unsettled by this, all I feel is secure. As if no one can hurt me as long as I never move from this spot.

I smile because how can I not with such a comforting feeling overtaking me. "I am perfectly fine, thank you."

His concern fades, and an easy chuckle escapes between his plump lips. "Are you gonna be okay to stand, or should I just keep a tight hold on ya?"

Angela's girly giggle snaps me from whatever strange trance I'm in and has me wiggling, desperate for freedom. "I can stand," I insist, doing everything in my power to feel the ground beneath my feet.

Edward only tightens his hold. "Easy, Bella," he murmurs, his voice low and sinful. "I've got you."

With practiced control, he slowly releases my feet while keeping hold of my upper body. His strong arm anchors me, and I am able to find my footing. The fronts of our bodies are pressed firmly against each other, and for some unfathomable reason, I cannot find the will to pull away.

With tentative movements, he steps back as he tilts my hat ever so slightly atop my head. "There you are. All fixed." He smiles and motions to Moon. "Let's try this again. I'll be right here the whole time."

As I move my body into position, he fills the space only inches behind me. With a deep breath, I place my foot in the stirrup, and his hand grasps my thigh, supporting me as I lift and swing my leg over the horse.

Once I am securely in the saddle, my eyes fall to where his hand still rests on my leg. It is the only sensation I feel—and I feel it everywhere. The burn of his touch registers in every nerve ending of my body, including those previously lying dormant.

Edward steps back, breaking contact, and rubs the back of his neck. "If you'll allow me a moment, I'll be right back." He nods to Angela but otherwise keeps his eyes down as he disappears into the stables.

"Isabella," Angela sing-songs, drawing my attention. "I think someone has a crush."

I fake indignation. "What? No, I am to be a married woman in only a few days."

"I did not mean you," she says, rolling her eyes. "Edward seems quite taken with _Bella_."

I laugh humorlessly. "It is a good thing she is not a real person then."

At that moment, hoofbeats thunder from within the stable, and Edward appears atop a magnificent silver horse with a dark gray mane and tail. For the first time since learning he is to be our guide, I am truly captivated by something else entirely.

Its strong muscular structure and shimmering coat catch the sun's rays and almost appear to be glowing against the lush greenery around us. "He is beautiful," I utter without thought.

Angela nudges Star to stand beside me. "They both are."

And I cannot argue.

As Edward rides past us, he tilts his head so that we will follow. One by one, we fall in line as he leads us toward a sandy path around the side of the stable. It is not quite wide enough for two horses, so I motion Angela ahead. Our pace is only a trot, and I enjoy the warm breeze as the ocean gets closer.

When we burst through the clearing, the white sands are almost blinding, but it does nothing to stop Edward from laughing as he urges his masterpiece of a horse into a gallop. Angela only pauses momentarily before doing the same. With a shake of my head at their antics, I nudge Moon and he takes off.

The next hour is spent racing back and forth up and down the beach. In every scenario, Edward and his magnificent silver horse win, yet I cannot be bothered by this fact. In most cases, I am too busy paying attention to the stretch and tense of his muscles as he grips the horse fiercely that I fail to shower Moon with the proper encouragement.

By the time we slow, I am tired and breathless.

"Have you ladies had enough?" he asks, his lip lifted into a conceited smirk.

"Is it over," Angela whines, her mouth turned down at the corners.

"On the contrary," Edward says, tilting his head. "It is only time for lunch."

I follow his motion to see a red and white checkered blanket spread upon the sand with a large woven picnic basket sitting atop it. My mouth opens, but no words come.

"Is that for us?" Angela asks excitedly, having no issue whatsoever speaking.

"As sure as the day is long, Angel," Edward replies, already leading his horse to the shade of a nearby tree. When he dismounts, my mouth floods with water. "Well, come on here." He waves us over as we are both stunned from the movement.

The three of us sit in the sun and enjoy prepared sandwiches, pasta salad and freshly sliced fruit. The ocean breeze keeps us from overheating, the food is delicious and the company is spectacular. We laugh, eat and talk as if we have known each other forever.

Once we are stuffed, Angela quickly begins clamoring to return to Star. "Can we ride some more?" she asks Edward, standing to brush the sand from her clothes.

"Of course, Angel." He smiles, his green eyes sparkling. "Let me repack the basket. Why don't you give Star a few apple slices while you wait?"

Angela happily grabs a handful and scurries over to the horses. Her excitement is infectious and brings a smile to my face as I watch the pure joy radiate from her very pores. The past couple of hours feel like they belong to another person entirely.

Edward's warm chuckle reverberates across the blanket, reaching deep inside and pulling my eyes toward him. "I take your contentment to mean you have enjoyed this adventure?" he asks as he places containers back into the basket.

"It has been a wonderful reprieve," I answer honestly, remembering our very first encounter. "I have made it my mission to discover who I am in the days leading up to the wedding." My thumb nervously fingers the band of my ostentatious ring, causing the sun to reflect off the diamond, drawing his attention.

"Do you love him?" he asks, and my eyes jump to his.

With the ocean glimmering in the background and his eyes glimmering at me, I now know exactly what shade they are. Ocean shore green. They are almost as clear as the waves themselves as they roll onto the shore and retreat into the dark depths farther out to sea.

I'm so lost in his eyes that I almost forget the question, but as I recall it, I lift my chin. "Yes, of course. I have known Jacob my entire life."

"Knowin' and lovin' are two different things," he replies, his eyes falling to watch his hands as they work. "Love is a feelin'. You won't be expectin' it or even lookin' for it, but when it happens, you know it. It takes over your whole bein', makin' ya question everythin' ya thought you knew."

I swallow, choking out my next words. "It sounds like you know from experience."

He still doesn't lift his eyes, but his humorless chuckle is heard as he shakes his head. "I don't reckon I can call it experience as it's new to me, so maybe I'm still in the learn as you go phase."

His words only confuse me more, but by the time I am able to form a question, I look up to realize he is already gone. I am left with nothing but his words to ponder as he and Angela race down the beach on their horses. As I replay his words over and over, a strange feeling stirs in the pit my stomach.

"Excuse me, Miss," a young woman says. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

I shield my eyes and gaze at the young lady. "Yes, I am."

She smiles and sits beside me. "Forgive me for interrupting your afternoon, but I have a message from a Mr. Jacob Black."

Instead of feeling happy, I feel as if a bucket of ice water has been sloshed all over me. "Yes," I respond, unable to keep the terseness from my tone.

Both her expression and tone are careful as she speaks. "I apologize, Miss. Mr. Black wished for you to be informed that he has returned from his expedition. He is eagerly awaiting your arrival back at the inn."

"Of course he is," I snap, unable to keep my anger at bay. "Everything is always about him and his schedule. Never mind that I, too, am enjoying the island's offerings."

"I understand, Miss, but I am only doing as I am told," she replies.

"I apologize for my outburst. I am not acting very much like a blushing bride, I suppose," I say, shame coloring my cheeks.

"I've not been around very many brides, Miss." She smiles sympathetically but then seems to brighten. "But we can always blame it on the curse."

"Curse?" I repeat, my eyes jumping from the horses in the distance to the young woman.

"Yes," she says with a nod. "The original founder built this place for his wife over a two hundred years ago. At that point, it was meant to be a private escape. He brought workers and materials from far and wide to satisfy his wife's every whim. Once the inn, which was their home at the time, was finished, word got out and people started wanting to see the beautiful island. He and his wife were very kind-hearted and allowed visitors to stay for short spells." She pauses and motions to Moon. "Surely you're ready to rejoin your group? I do not wish to keep you."

"No," I say, touching her arm. "This is fascinating. Please, tell me more."

"Very well," she says, propping her arms across her knees. "As the years passed, it became more like what you see today. The home was turned into an inn and worker's lodgings were carved into the base of Mt. Eclipse. One summer, a wealthy couple planned their nuptials here, but during their stay, the soon-to-be husband fell in love with the founder's daughter. The jilted bride was so broken that she jumped from the top of the waterfall, and in a rage, her mother cursed the island."

My brows furrow as I ponder the story. "What kindof curse?"

She waves a nonchalant hand. "It is silly, really. Nothing but an old tale."

"Tell me, please," I beg, desperate to hear more.

"She cursed all future husbands-to-be," she says, adding an eye roll to show she does not take it very seriously. "It is said that their inner selves will be shown upon stepping foot on the island so their soon-to-be wives will be able to truly see who they are."

"Well that does not apply to me," I say with an unladylike snort. "I am well aware of who the man I am marrying is."

"As I said, just an old tale. The island has seen many happy marriages, but it has also had its fair share fall apart before the altar," she replies with a shrug. "When a groom-to-be starts acting out of sorts we usually jokingly blame it on the curse."

"Out of sorts," I say, lifting an incredulous brow. "Jacob is content to be exactly what my father wishes, and it is expected that he controls my future just as my father has controlled my life up to this point."

"Excuse me if I am overstepping, but you are right to be upset. No person should control another's fate," she says, staring out toward the ocean. "The norms of the rest of the world do not apply here, so it is hard for me to fathom when you speak of such things. But the island changes people, sometimes for the good, sometimes not, and you should consider it as a place where you are free to be _you_ , even if only for a short time."

I cannot decide whether to be offended or appreciative of her words. "I am always myself," I finally say, defensively.

She holds up her hands. "I did not say you were not, Miss."

"I am sorry," I say, my shoulders slumping. "I think your words resonated within me more than I would like to admit."

"It is fine, Miss," she replies with an easy-going smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will let you get back to your adventure."

"Wait," I say, grabbing her arm. "Will you finish? Tell me how the island went from a place everyone could enjoy to the most sought-after resort in the world."

"Oh, of course, Miss," she says, not seeming to mind my curiosity. "After the failed wedding and the subsequent curse, the owners were devastated. They closed the island for visitors, and it stayed that way until they both passed."

"So, they took the curse seriously, then?" I ask, my surprise not very well hidden.

"Yes, of course," she replies with a firm nod. "We must remember this was a long time ago and things like curses were easily accepted. The owners were taking no chances and implemented rules to keep it from being broken."

"It can be broken?" I ask, the story getting stranger by the moment.

"It matters not," she says, waving off my curiosity. "The curse can only be broken if the owners are present on the island."

"Well, that would be great if anyone knew who they were," I comment, remembering my father mentioning this very subject. "It seems to be a well-guarded secret. My father was quite flummoxed not to receive that information when his request was accepted."

"Oh yes, they are very secretive," she says with a serious nod. "When the couple's eldest son inherited the island, he forced his sister and her husband, the failed groom-to-be, from the island. By the time it was reopened, it was only to exclusive clientele and with no interaction from the founding family. That tradition has remained as it was passed through the generations."

"Quite a colorful history this place has," I remark, content with knowing what I'm sure is only a small slice of the rich history here. "The stories this beach could tell." My eyes roam from the beach back to the kind young woman. "Thank you so much …" I trail off, hoping she will supply her name.

"Oh. Oh my," she says after a short wait. "My name. I'm sorry, no one usually asks. I'm Maggie."

"Thank you, Maggie," I say, my smile growing bigger. "You may call me Isabella."

"Isabella." She tests the word on her tongue, crinkling her nose. "It seems so … formal, yet you do not."

Her words feel familiar, but I resist the urge to bring up Edward. "I'll take that as a compliment," I say, giving her a cheeky smile.

She stands and brushes the sand from her skirt. "It was truly lovely speaking with you, Isabella, but I must get to my other responsibilities."

After she is gone, my eyes automatically search the beach, looking for any sign of Angela and Edward. They appear as two tiny dots galloping rapidly my way. I watch, entranced by the silver horse, until they are within yelling distance.

I stand and rush to Moon, untethering and successfully mounting him without my bottom landing on the ground. I urge him forward, and faster than I thought he could move, we have joined the other two horses in a race along the sandy shore.

Exhilaration pumps through my blood as the hoofbeats pound against the wet earth. I feel at one with Moon and the island as we soar against the breeze. I am free in a way I have never been, and it is glorious.

But all too soon, our time comes to an end as Edward slows to a trot, prompting Angela and me to return to where he awaits us. "I apologize for bringin' you up short, ladies, but my time with you has come to an end."

"Why?" Angela pouts.

"My next bookin' is in only thirty minutes," he replies, apologetically. "I have given you every spare second possible."

Angela huffs, reflecting my feelings also, but gives in as we have no choice. "Very well. I had a lovely afternoon, Edward."

"I concur." I find my voice, drawing his ocean shore green eyes to me for the first time since our previous conversation. "Perhaps you will be our guide on another booking."

His eyes twinkle with mischief. "Perhaps you would be interested in a hike to watch the sunrise from Mt. Eclipse?"

Angela's boisterous clapping breaks the stare down between Edward and I as we both turn; I for one having completely forgotten her presence. "That sounds perfect. When can we go, Edward?"

"Tomorrow mornin'?" he queries, glancing between us. "You'll be required to meet me downstairs at four."

This information does not faze Angela in the least. She excitedly nods. "That's not a problem at all. Is it, Isabella?"

Mine and Edward's eyes lock, and I shake my head almost involuntarily. "Not at all. We will be there."

His smile is all the payment necessary for me to climb from my comfortable sheets before dawn. "Then consider it a date."

He promptly turns his magnificent horse and begins leading us toward the stables without another word.

From that moment forward, for the rest of the day, I ponder those words. I pray they mean exactly what he said, and then I chastise myself for wishing them to be true. It is a vicious cycle, but somehow, I am able to float through the rest of my daily encounters.

It turns out, Jacob is nowhere to be found as I return to the inn, but Mary Alice and Rosalie are. Angela and I join them for a stimulating round of gossip where they discuss which maidens need to be watched carefully. So far, Tanya and Irina, two of our personal attendants, have made the list.

By the time supper rolls around, I am still floating on air. Somehow, I survived the rest of the afternoon with no unpleasant interactions. I float down the stairs, my mood so bright not even my family can dim it.

"There you are, darling," Jacob says, rushing to greet me. "You are a sight for sore eyes, and on time, if I may add."

"Of course I am on time, Jacob." I laugh off his remark. "I would not want to embarrass my future husband any further. Tell me, how was your fishing expedition?"

His shoulders relax as he guides me to my seat. "It was marvelous. In fact, tonight's main course will be a byproduct of our trip."

"I simply cannot wait to try it," I say, placing my napkin onto my lap.

"How was your expedition?" he asks, his brows furrowing as he gazes my way. "What did you do again? Ride the bicycle path?"

Even this does not bother me for some strange reason. I simply give him my patented smile. "Yes, Jacob, I went for a ride. Angela and I will be hiking Mt. Eclipse in the morning to watch the sunrise. Would you care to join us?"

"That sounds dreadfully taxing," he says, tucking his napkin into his collar. "Are you sure this is something you'd like to try?"

At that moment, a work-roughened, sun-tinted hand places a salad before me, causing me to forget Jacob even exists. "Good evenin', ma'am. Tonight, we start with the asparagus salad. I hope you enjoy."

The sound of his voice makes my heart pitter-patter in my chest, so I do what comes naturally. "Thank you, Edward. This looks lovely."

He freezes for an imperceptible second before one side of his lip lifts into a grin. "You're welcome, Bella."

* * *

 **See you in a bit :)**


	3. Day 3

As always, Fran is my beta babe; she whips these chapters into shape, and then I tweak them. All mistakes are mine. 2browneyes and Sunshine are my prereaders for this one.

* * *

 _Prompt used_ **: Titanic or Downton Abbey based period fic...incorporating forbidden love into that would be MAGIC.**

* * *

 **Day 3**

The rattle of the alarm clock startles me awake, and I quickly jump to shut it off. The inn is eerily quiet in this pre-dawn hour, and I'd rather no one else wake from the noise.

Hurrying from bed, I finger the outfit I selected last night. A pair of white culottes, a red cloth belt, a peach, short-sleeved, button-up shirt with red accents and my white Oxford pumps. I spent the better part of the time between supper and bed meticulously waving my freshly washed hair, so I'm very pleased to see it has maintained its shape beautifully. With only a tweak or two, I am able to pull the matching white ribbon around it and tie a perfect bow to the side.

With my ensemble complete, I take a step back and stare at the woman in the mirror. She looks like me, she's dressed like me, she seems hesitant as I normally would before a new experience, yet she feels like a completely different person.

There is a nervous excitement brewing in her eyes, a hint of a smile at the corners of her lips, an almost imperceptible confidence that has been sorely lacking for quite some time. No, the person staring back at me is not Isabella at all.

She is Bella.

The small rap on my door from Angela jars me from the stare down with my alter ego. "Good morning, Isabella," she says, yawning as she enters the room. "Who knew getting up so early would be this horrid?"

Her unusually tired demeanor causes a giggle to bubble from within me. "Not only do we have to wake, but now we will also hike up a mountain. Are you sure you are up for this?"

"As tired as I am, I will not miss seeing Edward," she replies, taking a seat at my table. "Oh, but aren't you lucky? I noticed he serves your table at dinner!" She perks up then, looking at me expectantly.

I nod. "He has, at least so far."

"Did he _say_ anything?" she asks, impatiently motioning her hands.

My face heats, remembering our encounter from the night before. "Nothing particularly exciting. He always informs me of each dish and relays that he hopes I enjoy it." I pause, wondering if I should share more. "But …"

"But what!" she exclaims, standing and moving to stand before me. "What, Isabella, you are driving me mad!"

"But yesterday was such a lovely day that I felt it rude to stay so impersonal, so I addressed him by name," I explain, remembering his appreciative expression for just that simple offering.

Angela covers her gasp. "And Jacob? Did he hear this informality?"

I huff, but then work to cover it up by turning to grab a light sweater. "You know Jacob, Angela, he is pretty self-involved. He was too busy making up excuses _not_ to join our excursion this morning. So, no, he did not hear it, but even so, I would not change a thing even if he had."

"Good," she mutters, her enthusiasm dying slightly. "I cannot believe you invited him along, though. I would not want Edward punished when he has been nothing but a perfect gentleman."

"Punished?" I ask, unclear what she means.

She rolls her eyes. "Isabella, please, tell me you do not think Jacob is above having Edward removed from his position if he felt there was anything suspicious happening. And as I said yesterday, I do believe Edward has a small crush on the lovely _Bella_."

"Do not be ridiculous," I say, brushing her off, yet inside my heart is thundering loudly against my ribcage.

Because the simple fact is I want him to have a crush. I want to be what he desires. I want to be the person who sparked his strange comments on love. I want to feel the explosion of emotion, and then I wonder, am I already?

We are careful to keep quiet as we navigate the hallways. Without it having to be spelled out, it is obvious Angela feels as protective over our adventure as I do. Neither of us wishes for additional company, as neither of us wants to share our time with Edward.

Finding Edward once we descend the stairs is not a problem as he is perched at a small table at the end of the main hallway, awaiting our arrival with three lamps rested before him. "Good morning, ladies," he says quietly as he stands. "Punctual as ever, I see."

"Good morning, Edward," Angela replies, her mood perking up. "How can you be so alert this early?"

His rich chuckle echoes around us. "I'm accustomed to the early mornin' hours as this is my favorite of all bookings. The sunrise is absolutely breathtakin'." His eyes find mine. "And I suspect it will be even more so this mornin'."

My cheeks burn as I find my feet very entertaining. "I cannot wait to see it," I utter, refusing to lift my head. "Should we be going?"

"Yes, of course," Edward says, and from my downward gazing position, I can see as he leans to retrieve the lamps from the table.

I swallow my embarrassment and lift my head, reaching for one of the lanterns. "Please, allow me to help." Our fingers brush as I grip the handle, causing a wave of warmth to move up my arm. "I apologize for acting strangely. I am not sure what has come over me."

He licks his lower lip, the lantern causing it to glisten. "I can only hope it's somethin' good."

Heat sets my cheeks ablaze, but I dare not look away. This connection between us is both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Another person has never affected me so, so … in ways I cannot even name. I crave the moments we spend together almost as much as I crave the air I breathe.

"It feels that way," I finally say, my stare every bit as intense as his. "This place, the island, it's showing me things I've never before been open to seeing."

"We've only just begun, Bella," Edward replies, waving a hand toward the arched opening of the inn. "Shall we?"

"Finally," Angela says, winking as she hooks my elbow with hers. "I thought for sure Edward had forgotten all about the sunrise."

"Not a chance, Little Angel," he says, turning to flash a devilish grin to the pair of us. "I don't know what I'd have done if Bella hadn't offered her services with that lantern. As you can see, I only have two hands."

"Uh huh," she says, giving me a side-eye.

His chuckle floats through the air as Angela and I follow behind on the torch-lit, rock-lined path, the inn getting further and further behind us. With each step we take, I'm able to enjoy the experience more thoroughly.

After a few minutes of quiet walking, Edward pauses for us to catch up with him. "Ladies, as lovely as those shoes are, I'm gonna suggest somethin' radical." When neither of us says anything, he continues, "The path up the mountain is well-worn, but it's also steep in places and rocky at times. I think you'd be more successful if you took off those fancy heels."

Angela and I just stare, neither saying a word. Take off our shoes? As in, walk up the side of the mountain barefoot? My mouth opens, but I am still unsure how to respond.

"W-why would we do that?" Angela finally sputters. "You want us to put our feet on the dirty ground?"

"Come on now," Edward says, unable to hold back an incredulous laugh. "It's not the end of the world. I promise if anythin' tries to attack ya feet, I'll protect you."

"Anything like what?" Angela asks. "Bugs? You mean there are bugs!"

By this point, she's almost hysterical and Edward seems at a loss, so I throw caution to the wind and help his cause. "Angela, honey," I soothe, turning to grab her forearms. "It is only dirt. Edward is concerned we may fall and break a limb if we attempt the climb in these heels, and I am inclined to trust him."

She takes several slow, deep breaths before turning to Edward. "Isabella is right. I know you are only concerned with our safety. I apologize for my dramatic overreaction."

"Angel," he says, stepping closer to offer her a supportive brush of his hand. "I'd never allow anythin' to happen to either of ya." He leans closer as if to share a secret. "Don't tell nobody, but you and Bella are my most favorite patrons. _Ever_."

Angela transforms from nervous wreck to quietly excited almost immediately. As for me, for one slight moment, his words steal my ability to breathe. They reach deep inside of me and form a knot in my stomach. Not the bad kind; the one that makes you anxious. No, the good kind; the one that feels as if a million tiny butterflies are fluttering inside you.

"Though I feel as if I'm a much lesser part of that equation, I'll take it nonetheless." Angela's look is all-too-knowing as she lifts a brow, daring Edward to deny her insinuation.

"Okay then," he says, brushing her comment aside. "If you ladies are ready, we can begin the climb."

Angela and I hastily remove our heels, and Edward stashes them under the tropical foliage just before we enter the trail. "Ladies first," he says, waving us by. "Normally, I'd lead the group, but I'll feel much safer if I take up the rear this time. The path is well-lit and easily followed. I can't have either of ya takin' a tumble."

"I'll go first," I volunteer, anxious to get the hiking portion of this adventure completed.

Without another thought, I turn and begin leading our small group of three up the side of Mt. Eclipse. Angela trails slightly behind me carrying her lantern and Edward is just behind her, his voice soothing as he talks about the path and informing us how much further every so often.

When we're just past halfway, Edward calls us to a halt and leads us to a small flat area that I'd passed without notice. "Would you like to get a nice overlook of the island? We're high enough now to see clear to the ocean."

Angela and I both join him. In the still-dark morning, there isn't much to see, but the island and its pathways are well-lit, showing us an overlay of where each adventure is in comparison to the others. The inn itself is also well-lit and only appears as a small structure from this high up.

"It is quite spectacular," I say, amazed by the intricacy and careful planning that must've gone into creating something so grand.

"It is," Edward says from beside me, only his eyes are not looking out over the island. They're pinned directly on me. "There's beauty, and then there's beauty. This one is unmatched."

Those butterflies begin stirring as I am almost in a position where I have to face him. To either accept or deny his words. "Edward," I say, the word leaving my lips as only a whisper. "I … I am engaged to be married."

" _Do. You. Love. Him_?" His words are firm and distinct, and they are demanding an answer I do not have.

"I thought I did," I say, my eyes falling to my dirty, bare feet.

The warmth of his fingers as they lift my chin surprise me, but the look in his eyes as he brings mine to his does not. Passion and ferocity burn in his gaze. "Then call it off. I _see_ you, Bella. I see who you want to be, and I'd never try to tame you."

I laugh humorlessly as I turn my head, effectively breaking his hold. "This is where we differ, Edward. Just the fact that you think I have control over my fate shows how much you do not know."

"How old are you?" he asks, his voice quiet, his fight receding.

I furrow my brows as I find his eyes in the low light of the lantern. "Eighteen. Why?"

"Forgive me if I'm a little off, but isn't eighteen a legal adult?"

I sigh, frustrated. "Yes, but you do not understand. In my family, marriages are still about connections and money. My father chose my husband, and I was just happy it was someone I cared for."

He sets his lantern on the ground and steps before me, gripping my arms. "It doesn't have to be that way, though. The choice is yours; you only have to take it."

"Look, Isabella," Angela says, rushing our way with her lantern in one hand and a purple flower in the other. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Her eyes glance back and forth between Edward and me, while we both look anywhere but at each other.

I plaster a smile on my face. "Of course not! What do you have there?"

She looks suspiciously between us once more before putting on her patented happy smile. "Look at this gorgeous flower. There is a whole bush only a few feet up the trail."

"What would you say if I told ya that there is an itchin' flower?" Edward asks, but it's obvious from his mischievous expression that he is only messing with her.

Angela squeals as she tosses it to the ground. "Oh, no. Will I be itchy?" She's brushing her hands together frantically.

Edward chuckles as leans down to retrieve the flower, and my whole world sets right on its axis. This man. His soft, kind heart has weaved its way into my very soul. It is not the island that is making me question my very being; it is him.

He pushes the flower behind Angela's ear. "A pretty flower for the angel." With a breathtaking smile from Edward, she forgets she was ever worried about itching. "Now, let's finish this climb before the sun beats us."

This time when we start, Angela takes the lead, her zest for adventure guiding her at a faster pace than we previously traveled. The night sky has lightened since we started the climb, and she's terrified we might miss the sunrise.

"Only another couple minutes," Edward calls from behind me. "Be careful for the step up at the end of the path."

"Got it," Angela calls, hurrying even faster.

I giggle at her exuberance, and Edward takes the opportunity to fall in line beside me. "I apologize if I offended ya back there," he says, his eyes on the ground.

I sigh, my chest squeezing tightly. "I am not offended, Edward. I am flattered. I am confused. I feel like I am at war with myself, but I am not offended."

"I don't mean to make ya question yourself, Bella." He sighs and shakes his head, spearing me with frustrated eyes. "Shit!" He grips his copper-colored locks tightly. "I _do_ want ya to question yourself. I want ya know you can have more than they're offerin', but I also want ya to want it all on your own."

"I do want it," I admit, suddenly sure that if it could be real, I'd take it. "But it would hurt me more to imagine it and then lose it than to never have it at all." I stare ahead. "I do not think I am strong enough to reach for it."

Edward casually bumps my shoulder with his. "Don't beat yourself up over it. We have plenty of time."

A hoot from Angela draws our attention, and I look up to see her standing triumphantly upon a large, flat rock. There is a blanket already spread and another basket awaiting our arrival. She smiles brightly as she eagerly awaits us to join her.

"Let me take that," Edward says, attempting to remove the lantern from my hand, but I hold tight, savoring the touch of our skin for longer than is polite.

Edward gently strokes my fingers as he slowly works them loose from the thin wire handle. "Thank ya, ma'am." He winks and sets both lanterns at our feet, his hands coming back to capture my waist. My knees weaken at the feel of him gripping me so intimately. "If you'll allow, I'd like to help ya onto the rock. I'd hate to see them pretty knees get skinned."

Too stunned to speak, I just nod like a dolt. With a smug smirk, he lifts me high enough where I can easily transition onto the rock. When he releases me, all I feel is cold. I cannot help but wonder; will I feel the same if I spend the rest of my life without him?

Once I am securely atop the viewing spot, Edward places the lanterns beside me and grips the rock firmly. I am hypnotized by the flex of his muscles as they work to support his entire frame. His eyes flash to mine before he looks away with a satisfied grin as he heaves himself onto the large, flat rock.

Pulling out a pocket watch, he holds it near the light so he can see the hour. "Looks like we have just enough time for breakfast."

He takes a minute to situate the lanterns as he sees fit and opens the basket, pulling out a loaf of delicious smelling bread and several containers with fruit and cheese. He then pulls out two separate Mason jars filled with liquid and three wine glasses.

"Go on now, help yourselves," he says, motioning to the spread he has laid before us.

Angela and I dig in, each tearing off a piece of the still-warm bread, humming as it practically melts in our mouths. Edward pours us each a wine glass of freshly squeezed orange juice as we continue to enjoy another lovely meal in his company.

By the time we are done, the sky has started to brighten in the east, the stars fading from sight. Edward takes a moment to repack the basket and puts everything away, save for our wine glasses and the untouched Mason jar.

"I know drinkin' first thing in the mornin' isn't exactly recommended, but an occasion such as this is to be celebrated." He sloshes the jar to catch our attention. "Just a sip before the sun rises over the horizon."

Angela gasps, her eyes jumping to Edward. "Are you serious? You'll allow me a sip?"

"I don't see why not,' he responds, his arm muscles flexing as he twists open the lid. "It's only champagne; a sip isn't going to impair you in any way."

Angela claps excitedly. "Thank you, Edward! My mother is always such a bore when it comes to these matters."

He chuckles, and the rich sound blankets me in comfort. "Well, I do try my best not to be a bore." He lifts the jar, tilting his head to her glass. "Hold it up here, Miss Angel, the sun doesn't wait for anyone."

Angela lifts her glass eagerly, and I join her, lining my own beside hers. Edward only pours us each a small taste, but it is enough to capture the feel of what the moment is meant to mean.

Once everyone has been filled, Edward scoots into the empty spot beside me, lifting his glass in front of him. "To the dawn of a beautiful new day. May we each embrace the opportunity it provides and look forward to the many which follow."

After downing the small bit of champagne, we stash our glasses in the basket and all eyes turn to the horizon. The ocean looks vast and unending until it meets the sky where rays of light beam upward, reflecting off the clouds in a pinkish-orange glow. With every second that passes, the sky brightens and the ocean begins to sparkle in the distance.

Just as the first hint of the sun appears along the ocean's edge, a warm hand settles over mine. I can do nothing but sigh at the contact, every molecule within me celebrating the rightness of this moment. Of his touch. Of a connection that is becoming harder to deny with each second that passes.

My eyes remain on the once in a lifetime beauty before me as the burning orange orb sets the world aflame with light. The sky is brightening, yet the ocean appears darker than ever, aside from the shimmering reflection of the sun's rays. In what feels like only moments, the sun has risen on a new day.

Yet as surely as I sit here, I feel his stare. His eyes are on me, and I know it. I can either ignore him or be brave and take the leap, if only for this one moment. Tears gather unbidden in my eyes as I turn to him, my emotions overflowing and chaotic, and throw myself into his always ready arms.

"Bella," he breathes as he catches me.

I allow my tears to fall at the unfairness of it all. Jacob, who I realize I do not love. The pressure from my family. A wedding I no longer want but do not know how to escape. Why show me a life I am never meant to live?

"Why?" I cry into his should. "Why!" I lean back and hastily brush my cheeks, both ashamed and angry at the same time. "Why did you do this to me? It is too much! I cannot breathe under the strain."

Sensing my unraveling, it is young Angela who takes charge as Edward is still frozen in his spot. She scoots over quickly and encloses me in a tight hug. "Shh, Isabella, I am here. If you are unhappy, we will change it. I promise."

I grab onto her empty words like a lifeline and strive to regain my composure. The anger fades, but it leaves me as a hollowed-out shell of the woman I once was. My strength and confidence are nowhere to be found as shame overcomes me.

"I apologize," I say as I pull away. "I fear I am losing my mind."

Angela brushes away an errant tear. "I think you are finally finding yourself."

"I am afraid of what that means," I admit quietly.

Edward slowly moves forward, retaking his position before me as Angela quietly fades into the background. "I don't wanna cause you pain, Bella. All you have to do is say the word and you'll never have to interact with me again."

"No!" My words are loud and forceful with a hint of panic. "You cannot."

"Good." He smiles and holds up his hands. "So, how about this. We just continue our fun, and I'll do everythin' in my power not to press the issue." He scoots even closer and takes my hand, fingering the brand on my finger. "I'm ready for it all, Bella, but I don't want it unless you're ready, too. Seein' you hurtin' is tearin' out my heart."

I take a deep breath and soak up his words. "I feel so trapped."

"You're not, Bella. I promise." He's insistent enough that I want to believe him. "Listen to me, you're an adult. An amazingly intelligent, beautiful woman who knows what she wants and has the drive to achieve it. Don't allow a lifetime of control take that away. Please. Even if ya don't choose me, choose _you_."

"I'll try," I finally respond, offering him the best smile I can muster.

He stands and holds out his hand to assist me. "That's all I can ask."

Though Angela gives me a weary look, she seems unfazed by the encounter that has taken place on the side of this majestic mountain. I might even go so far as to describe her demeanor as all knowing. As soon as we start the hike back down, she begins jabbering away, doing everything in her power to reestablish conversation between Edward and me.

She is quite successful, too. By the time we reach the base of Mt. Eclipse to recover our heels, to carry of course, we are talking as if the emotional encounter never took place. Conversation and laughs come easy with the heaviness left atop the mountain.

This is exactly how we are when Jacob rounds the bend ahead of us. "There you are!" he exclaims, rushing toward me. "I have been out of my mind with worry!"

His embrace is crushing, and I want to vomit. "I am fine, Jacob," I say, pulling away from his gorilla-like hold. "I told you at supper where I would be this morning."

It is at this moment when he fully takes me in, from my neatly styled hair to my tear-reddened eyes, all the way down to my dirty, bare feet. "Are you barefoot?" he asks, but his hard eyes fall to Edward. "Why is my fiancée carrying her shoes?"

"It was for her safety, sir," Edward responds, his own tone bristly. "The hike can be perilous, and I didn't want either of the ladies to take a tumble."

"Perhaps you should have considered that when you chose to escort two young women alone," Jacob replies, his jaw clenched.

"Sir," Edward starts, pausing to take a deep breath. "I don't make the bookings, Garrett does, so if you have any complaints, take them up with him. But as it is now, I believe my next bookin' is with your own party. A round of golf for the men. Allow me a moment to finish escortin' the ladies back to the inn, and I'll be ready to show your party to the course."

"I'm suddenly no longer feeling like a round of golf," Jacob practically growls, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "I'll escort the women back and _you_ can be on your way."

Edward shakes his head. "I'm sorry, s—"

"No, Edward," I interrupt. "It is completely fine. Jacob will make sure Angela and I return safely."

Edward's clear green eyes hold pain as he looks at me. "Very well. Until next time, ladies."

As soon as Edward is far enough away, Jacob starts yammering, complaining about the service and speaking with Garrett. I roll my eyes on the sly, but otherwise, keep my mouth shut. For the rest of the day, he refuses to leave my sight. It is dull and frustrating, showing me more than ever how much I truly loathe the boring path he has chosen for our future.

The only thing that keeps me from spiraling into a pit of despair is the knowledge that I will, at least, see Edward at supper.

* * *

 **See ya in a bit :)**


	4. Day 4 -- Part 1

As always, Fran is my beta babe; she whips these chapters into shape, and then I tweak them. All mistakes are mine. 2browneyes and Sunshine are my prereaders for this one.

* * *

 _Prompt used_ **: Titanic or Downton Abbey based period fic...incorporating forbidden love into that would be MAGIC.**

* * *

 **Day 4—Part 1**

"Isabellaaa," a feminine voice calls, breaking into my subconscious. "Wake uuuup."

One minute, strange images are plaguing me, and the next, my shoulder is being shaken firmly. "Isabella," Rosalie snaps. "Wake up."

My eyes pop open as awareness settles in, and the images fade almost instantly as I struggle to remember them. "Rosalie," I say urgently. "What is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, with me at least," she says, her shrewd eyes boring into me. "You, on the other hand …"

Fully alert now, I have no time for her cryptic ways. "I have no idea what you are referring to. I _was_ asleep," I say defensively, giving her and Mary Alice both a reprimanding glare. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"We have barely seen you since we arrived on the island," Mary Alice says, though the way she glances at Rosalie makes me suspicious of their motives. "Then Jacob relayed your harrowing ordeal from yesterday, and that made us feel horrible for abandoning you."

"My harrowing ordeal?" I repeat incredulously. "It was one of the most magnificent experiences of my life!"

Rosalie purses her lips. "Indeed."

My eyes narrow as they land on her. "What is your problem?"

"You mean besides the fact that you were murmuring the name Edward over and over before we woke you," she asks, brow lifted, arms crossed.

Her words cause me pause, but only slightly, as I know a swift reaction is necessary. "I am sure it was only a dream. Angela and I have had him as our guide on two separate excursions."

"I'm sure that must be it then," Mary Alice says all too quickly.

"Except," Rosalie says, keeping her from saying more. "You were not simply talking, Isabella, you were moaning. Pray tell, what kind of outings have you been on?"

When denial is no longer an option, then one must go on the defensive. I lift a brow. "Jealous, Rosalie?"

Mary Alice's abrupt laugh is not contained very hastily and earns her a glare before Rosalie returns her shrewd eyes to mine. "Not in the slightest," she responds, relaxing her stance. "I do feel left out, though. You have a crush on an island boy and have not even shared the dirty details with us."

"I do not have a crush," I insist to deaf ears. "I have, however, had a couple of fun adventures."

"Do tell," Mary Alice says, leaning in so as not to miss a detail.

I laugh off her response, and I do share the basics of our two outings. They each sit, Mary Alice leaned in expectantly and Rosalie more reserved, as I spin a tale of horses on the beach and sunrise over the ocean. I am careful to mention Edward's name as little as possible, afraid my demeanor might give me away.

"So why was Jacob acting like it was the end of the world?" Mary Alice asks when I am done.

I almost roll my eyes but catch myself just in time. "You know how he is. I cannot explain away his every action."

"At least he is not slipping into the bushes with the island maidens," Mary Alice says snidely before catching herself. "I apologize, Isabella, I should have never said that after our earlier insinuation."

"Oh, come now," Rosalie says, "it would do Isabella some good to practice with her wedding in just a few short days. Perhaps, Edward could teach her things she might never learn with our dull brother."

The two women giggle and I join them, but as I do, my insides are aflutter. Rosalie cannot imagine how true her words really are. Of course, I have no idea if Edward can teach me anything, but I do know that just the feel of his touch ignites a never before felt sensation within me. A burning heat that longs to be quenched.

He has turned everything I thought I knew upside down. There has always been a large flaw in Jacob's and my relationship, but I see now that it is more than that. As much as I do not love him, or apparently never did, he also does not love me.

Not enough.

Not the way a man should love his soon-to-be wife.

My only worry now is if I am strong enough to take the required stand. The time of my wedding draws nearer, the pressure mounting with each tick of the clock. Actually voicing my position won't be the hardest part. No, that is reserved for after.

What will I do then, and who will I be?

Those are the answers I seek.

I knock sounds on the door, and since it does not open right away, I know it is not Angela. "Yes," I call loudly.

The handle turns, and Kate peeks around the door as she steps inside. She is the oldest of our three maidens; I would guess mid-twenties. Last I checked, also the only one not on Rosalie and Mary Alice's bad side.

Her smile is apologetic as her eyes meet mine. "Miss Isabella, I apologize for interrupting your morning, but Mr. Black is very insistent. He requests your presence downstairs."

"What?" I ask, not really expecting a reply. "Did the men not have an expedition planned this morning?" I glance between the three ladies present in my room.

"I'm sure Jasper and Emmett had an expedition planned all right," Mary Alice says with a snort.

"Yes, ma'am, they did, but Mr. Black bowed out," Kate finally supplies. "I believe there is also another scheduled after lunch, but they will be back early as the ball is tonight."

My jaw drops. The ball. I have completely forgotten.

"Which is why we're here," Rosalie says, her eyes shimmering with excitement. "Promise we can get ready together."

Kate quietly makes her escape as I turn to Rosalie. "Of course. That sounds like a wonderful evening. Invite Angela, also, please." I bat my lashes.

"Oh, have we been replaced?" Rosalie asks, but she is smiling.

"Of course not, but she has been wonderfully refreshing to be with these past couple of days," I reply, my own smile firmly in place.

"Are we sure Angela is the only one who has been wonderfully refreshing?" Rosalie tosses back to me, and my cheeks heat uncontrollably at the unexpected comment. "Just as I suspected." Her smile is victorious.

I simply ignore the subject by standing and starting toward my armoire. "I am sorry to rush you ladies, but as you just heard, my fiancé is awaiting me," I toss over my shoulder.

All is quiet for only a moment before a chorus of giggles sounds behind me. I turn and pretend to be wounded. "I am not sure what is so funny."

Rosalie stands and straightens her hat. "Isabella, darling, you have nothing to fret here. As a matter of fact, we encourage you. Please, by all means, live a little before you are tied down for life." She pauses and lifts a brow. "Perhaps I, myself, should seek out this Edward and have my own fun if you are not willing."

I shrug, but my blood boils in my veins. "Perhaps you should."

Her eyes narrow and she studies me for a moment before lifting her chin. "Very well. We will see you at four to dress for the ball."

Once the door has closed behind them, I snatch a dress from its hanger and walk back to the bed, dropping down with a sigh. My heart yearns to go to him and express everything flowing within it, yet my mind still resists the practicality of the notion. Only a foolish girl would believe in love at first sight and give up her certain future to chase the unknown. And anyway, would that not leave me in the same position as before, placing my dreams into the hands of a man?

I blow out a heavy breath and stand, hurriedly changing from my sleeping gown to a dress. As I do so, I work to push thoughts of Edward from my mind. This morning belongs to Jacob, and with a few perfectly placed nudges, I just may be able to coerce him into attending the afternoon outing with the men.

Before I get to the end of the long hallway that leads to my room, I spot Jacob pacing near the entrance. Putting on a practiced smile, I approach him with more gusto than I feel. "Good morning, Jacob," I call before he has the chance to notice me.

His head snaps up, and instead of a smile, he wears a frown. "My God, Isabella, where have you been all morning? This is not like you at all."

I am so taken aback by his tone that anger seeps out before I can stop it. "I am on vacation, Jacob," I snap, crossing my arms. "Am I not permitted to sleep in and visit with your sisters before presenting myself for your approval?"

The grimace he is wearing fades, and his eyes soften. "No," he says quietly. "Not at all. Please accept my apologies." He takes my hand and offers a kiss to my knuckles. "I have just been missing you so much these past few days."

Though I am not entirely certain I believe him, the sentiment softens my ire. "Jacob," I say my voice soft. "We are to be married in days. Is it not a little freeing to be able to enjoy all this beautiful island offers and not fret over propriety and appearances? For a few short days, we are free to … just be."

"I worry about you, Isabella." He cups my cheek and his expression is tender, not as though he is deceiving me in any way. "Gallivanting about with other men is not seemly."

Of course, he would ruin it. I turn my face from his hold and cross my arms. "Are you telling me that at no point has a female escorted your party on an outing? I have seen several parties with a female escort."

"Yes, but that is different," he argues. "I am not vulnerable to the wiles of a woman."

"Jacob," I say harshly. "Are you implying that I am?"

I feel like an absolute hypocrite as I continue this argument, as I _have_ fallen under some strange spell spun by my male escort, but I cannot find the will to drop it. Long before we arrived here, this is the reasoning he used to oversee my every movement, and it is about time I speak up for myself. I cannot depend on no one else to do so.

He huffs. "I am not implying anything of the such. Can we please just drop it and have a nice brunch, since you were so late in appearing?"

"Fine." There is still a bite to my voice, but as he leads me down the main staircase, I vow to myself that I will put every effort into the time I spend with him. He is to be my husband, after all.

Following his lead, we make our way to a circular iron table that is situated just outside the entrance archway of the inn. With the ball taking place at the inn, much of the space downstairs is hectic with people running to and fro in an effort to prepare the venue for a grand night.

He holds my chair with a smile and I gingerly seat myself, placing my napkin on my lap. "This looks wonderful," I exclaim, taking in the biscuits, ham slices and scrambled eggs. "I did not realize how famished I truly was."

"Careful, darling," he says, lifting what he considers as a playful brow, but it makes me grind my teeth together to stay quiet. "You do have a dress to fit in which to fit."

I begin shoveling eggs into my mouth, as I know this is not his fault. He has heard my mother mention it enough that he simply does not know any better. I hum at the soft, fluffy texture. "These are quite good. You should definitely have some."

With a tilt of his head, Jacob loads his plate and begins eating alongside me. Thankfully, there are no more unwarranted remarks, and I am able to fully enjoy my brunch. The conversation is sparse, but it is not unpleasant.

It is not until I have selected the most perfect blueberry scone and placed it on my plate that I hear something which causes me pause. It begins as a distant feminine murmur, but as the sound moves closer, the giggles become clearer. Just as the group passes through the entrance archway, though, is when a familiar rich tone echoes across the patio.

"Come now, ladies," Edward says, adding his patented sexy chuckle. "I assure you the waterfall is completely safe. The pool is large enough for you to keep away from it entirely, if you choose so."

Rosalie's eyes find mine, and she rushes closer toward Edward. "But if something happens, you'll be there to rescue me. Right, Mr. Edward?"

"Of course, ma'am, that is my job, after all," Edward replies, and I relax just slightly. "Ya can swim, though, right?"

"Yes, of course," she purrs, batting her lashes like a fool. "I can swim very well."

"Then you should be just fine." He smiles at her, but even from this distance, I can see that it is not my smile. The one that starts in his eyes and spreads to his perfect lips. Just as he goes to turn away, his eyes catch mine, and his feet falter.

My chest clenches at his expression, but before I can do anything, he regains his composure and begins leading the group of bathing suit-clad, gaggling hens away from the inn. At the back of the group is young Angela. She spares me a sullen glance and then stiffens her shoulders in determination before traipsing through the other women and inserting herself at Edward's side.

I cannot even offer a smile at her antics for my sorrow is deep. I turn my attention back to the unappealing food before me, picking at the beautiful scone, my heart no longer in this brunch; for it just walked away from the inn.

"Ah, I see you have finally quenched your appetite," Jacob says, the utter fool that he is. So oblivious. So disappointing.

I push my plate away. "I am full."

"What shall we do next, my love?" He reaches for my hands, but I tuck them neatly into my lap. "What has gotten into you, Isabella?" he demands, his eyes narrowing. "You seem overly sensitive since we arrived here."

"I am tired, Jacob," I say, my eyes moving from my plate to his. "Our life feels as if it is one big play put on for the entertainment of our parents. Nothing about it feels real. Not you. Not me. And certainly, not _us_."

He stops just short of rolling his eyes. "Isabella, do not sound so dramatic. I know it is strange here, lacking structure, but you will see as soon as the honeymoon is over life will go back to normal."

I stand, so very frustrated that he does not _see_ how bothered I am, and toss my napkin to the table. "I do not want normal, Jacob. I want _us_ to decide our path and for each of us to find happiness as we travel it together." This is my plea, his one chance to take my thoughts and feelings into account as a true husband-to-be in love should. "I have always felt this way, and you have always pushed it aside, but I am begging you to make the right choice. The choice that sees us both happy in the future."

"Isabella," he hisses, his voice low. "You are embarrassing us. Sit down this instant; people are starting to stare."

Just as I petulantly flop into my seat, our fathers appear from nowhere. "Jacob, we missed you on the fishing trip this morning. Is everything all right?" my father asks, his eyes moving between the two of us.

"Yes, Charles, everything is perfectly fine. Isabella and I were just having brunch. I have missed her presence over the last few mornings." He smiles happily at the two men, always eager to please.

"That's nice," William says, offering me a condescending smile, "but I hope you'll be joining us for golf. Charles and I were discussing your new position at the company just this morning."

Jacob's face lights up at the news, but what none of them realize is I also light up. I just keep it buried so they cannot see. They have rescued me from his presence. I long to be free. To clear my mind and truly ponder the choices I face.

"I hope you do not mind, Isabella," William says, patting my shoulder.

"Nonsense," my father says with a wave of his hand. "It is not Isabella's place to monitor Jacob's movements."

"It is not," I reply, smiling up at them, and it is genuine. "I had a wonderful brunch, Jacob, and I will see you at the ball." I stand and move my chair back under the table. "Gentlemen."

I walk away, holding my breath, praying that Jacob will not come up with an excuse to stay by my side. When I am finally out of sight, I place my hand on my chest and breathe deeply, relieved to have escaped so easily, but as I think further, I wonder what I will do with myself now that I am free.

The inn is hectic, preparations still in full force, so I move away from all the excitement, seeking a small sliver of peace. I find it in the library. The smell of books greets me as soon as I enter, and I feel comforted almost immediately. Not even caring what I immerse myself in, I go to the closest shelf and finger the spines. I smile widely when I come across Wuthering Heights. It is a favorite of mine.

I look around the room, noticing the many plush seating arrangements but instead choose a chaise farther in the back corner, hidden from view. I slip my heels off my feet and leave them on the floor as I relax against the arm and prop up my knees before me, opening to my favorite chapter. I lose myself in Catherine and Heathcliff's story, riveted to the passion they exude. In the past, I may have been more judgmental of their relationship, yet I am more forgiving this time, maybe even a little envious.

I spend hours lost in their story and do not even pause for lunch. I do not notice the darkening sky outside or the man standing against a bookshelf, quietly watching me. So when he clears his throat, I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Edward," I say, my hand pressed against my thundering heart. "You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he says, his warm voice a balm to my overwrought emotions. "You were just so pretty sittin' there, lost in your readin' that I didn't want to bother ya." He rubs the back of his neck as his eyes fall to the floor. "Except, I couldn't leave without speakin' to ya."

I close the book, not even bothering to keep my place, and swing my feet to the floor. "I do not wish you to leave," I reply, causing his eyes to snap to mine. "I have missed your presence greatly."

He takes a hesitant step, and at my encouraging smile, swiftly closes the distance between us. "I have missed you, too, so much."

I pat the spot beside me. "Will you tell me about today's outing?" I ask, mostly to hear his voice but also because I need to hear about it.

He takes the seat, but instead of his usual chuckle, all I get are a pair of stunningly clear, sad eyes. "Angel did everythin' in her power to cheer me up, but I'm afraid I wasn't very good company."

"That is not what I meant, exactly," I say, placing my hand on his knee. "Rosalie. Did she …" I trail off, unsure how to finish the sentence.

There's the rich chuckle, and it's accompanied by a headshake. "Ya friend is very forward, but I'm in no mind to play those games. Never have been really."

I drop my eyes. "It is probably my fault anyway."

"Hey," he says, lifting my chin, and the touch of his skin against mine is as electric as ever. "You can't take the blame for other people's actions. Besides, it wasn't nothin' I couldn't handle. I just may have been a little ruder than usual cause my heart was already achin' before I even left."

This is it. This is my moment. I cannot run away or hide. I must face this as a woman who knows her heart and is not afraid to follow it. I stiffen my shoulders. "Why was it aching, Edward?"

He stares at me for one long moment before taking my hand and fingering my ring. "Because of this. It's killin' me, Bella. Knowin' you gonna marry that man is breakin' me to pieces, but I promised …" He pauses, searching for the right words, and when he does not find them, he does something unexpected.

His hand cups my nape and his lips press against mine. My eyes widen and I freeze, but only for three long seconds. The feel of our skin touching in such an intimate place sends sparks shooting through my every limb. I am intoxicated by his scent, the feel of his shoulders as I grip them tightly and the very electricity arcing between us. He twists, repositioning his lips, opening them to nip at mine and in response, I do the same. Pure instinct drives me because I want more. I am craving his taste. So when his tongue tentatively slips through my lips, I tangle with him eagerly, as if I have done it every other day of my life—yet I have not.

Ever.

The sensation of being joined with him is like nothing I have ever felt. It is intense and soft at the same time. Natural. It is everything I have ever hoped for, and it is not with the man I have pledged to marry.

I withdraw suddenly, not because I do not want him but because I do. The right way. And to do that I have to stand up to everyone around me.

"Bella," he breathes, his hands cupping my cheeks. "I … I can't even apologize."

I brush his soft lips with my finger, remembering the feel of them against mine. "I do not want you to, but we must—"

"What in the hell is going on here!" Jacob rages from only a few feet away.

* * *

 **See ya in a bit :)**


	5. Day 4 -- Part 2

As always, Fran is my beta babe; she whips these chapters into shape, and then I tweak them. All mistakes are mine. 2browneyes and Sunshine are my prereaders for this one.

* * *

 _Prompt used_ **: Titanic or Downton Abbey based period fic...incorporating forbidden love into that would be MAGIC.**

* * *

 **Day 4—Part 2**

Edward and I jump apart, and he stands immediately. "I reckon I'd have to reply that it's none of your business." His shoulders are tense, and his expression is enraged.

"Seeing as Isabella is my fiancée, I would say it is completely my business," he growls, trying to move past Edward. "Come, Isabella." His words are a demand, and his hand is outstretched, but Edward knocks it down.

"She will do no such thing," Edward says, moving to stand in front of me. "This is between you and me." He pauses and turns to me, his eyes softening. "Go to your room, Bella. I believe your friends are waitin' on ya."

" _Bella_ ," Jacob snarls, his fists clenching at his side. "Just who do you think you are? I'll have you thrown off this island so fast you won't know what happened."

Edward takes a step toward Jacob, his muscles tensed. "That'd be fun. You get right to work on that." He glances at me. " _Go_ , Bella."

I hurriedly stand and rush from the room, cowardly leaving the two men arguing behind me. The last time these two men faced off, I inadvertently took Jacob's side, and the pain in Edward's eyes was simply too much. I refuse to hurt him again, so I flee like the scared little girl I am. My feelings, though raw, are exploding inside me. They are clear, and I am fully accepting of them.

Only now, I must find the courage to speak them aloud.

I keep my head down as I scurry through the hallway toward the stairs. There are more people present at the inn than I have seen since we first arrived. They are servers, I presume, but that also makes me wonder why Edward is not among them.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I look around, hoping to see no one from our party. I sigh in relief as all seems clear, but just as I go to enter my hall, Maggie appears from seemingly nowhere.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I did not mean to frighten you," she says, brushing my arm in a comforting way. "Is everything all right? You look upset."

"I …" I pause, unsure how to respond. "I do not think so, but I hope it soon will be."

"I see," she says, her look of concern morphing into one of compassion. "Is it the soon-to-be husband again? Mr. Black?"

"I cannot entirely blame him as I have been complicit for far too long," I say, my shoulders slumping in defeat. "Though I questioned his decision to be my father's puppet, I have never once questioned myself."

"It is the island, Miss," she says quietly, tilting her head. "It makes you see things more clearly."

Edward's image pops into my mind, and I shake my head. "I'm not sure I can give the island credit for the changes in me."

"Ahh," she says, her knowing eyes lighting with understanding. " _Someone_ then?"

My cheeks heat, and I turn my gaze to the floor. "I am not sure what you mean."

"I think you are, but that is okay," she replies, her hand taking mine. "Someone as young and beautiful as you should never have to settle."

I take a deep breath and release it, bringing my eyes to hers. "Something we can agree on," I say, pulling my hand away and hugging my mid-section. "Was there something you needed specifically?"

"Oh, no, Miss," she replies, waving down the long hallway where my room is housed. "I'm just glad to see you safely inside. That storm brewing looks like it might just be a rough one."

"Storm?"

"Yes, Miss. You haven't noticed the dark clouds looming outside?" She points to the arched window at the far end of the hall, and the clouds are murky and low.

My brows rise. "No. I must have been too preoccupied to notice. Should I be concerned?"

"Not in the least, Miss. The inn was built to withstand the strongest storms," she says with an assuring nod. "You just enjoy the ball tonight, and it'll be passed right over by the morning."

"The ball!" I repeat, having forgotten again in just the few short minutes since I left Edward and Jacob in the library. "My friends are probably wondering where I am."

"Hurry along, then," she says, ushering me toward the hall. "This is going to be a big night."

When I arrive in my room, I expect the girls to already be waiting, yet I am pleasantly surprised when they are not. I go to the far side and exit onto my balcony, taking a closer look at the darkening sky. The wind is blowing wildly and lightning is cracking through the clouds, but it has yet to start raining.

A knock on my door has me rushing back inside and calling for them to enter. It is obviously not the girls, yet I am still surprised when it is Tanya who peeks around the door. "Hello, Isabella." She holds up her hand and in it are my heels from the library. "Edward asked me to return these to you."

"Come in," I say, waving her over. "Did he give them to you personally?"

I am hesitant to engage in this conversation, but I also cannot allow her to escape without finding out if he is okay. It was so very wrong of me to leave him like I did, yet I was too afraid for that moment to be my moment.

"He did," Tanya says as she holds out the shoes. "He gave very specific orders that I bring them straight to you and tell you that he will see you at the ball."

"He did?" I ask, hopefully, far too hopefully. "I mean, I am sure he is working the event. Of course, I will see him."

Tanya sighs and motions to the foot of my bed. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," I say, moving to take a seat as she positions herself beside me. Inside, my emotions are a jumbled mess as I worry what she means to say.

"Bella," she says softly, causing my eyes to jump to hers. "Edward will not be working the event; he will be attending as a guest. We all will. The people preparing for the ball have all been brought from the mainland for this one event."

My brows furrow. "A guest? I do not understand?"

"It is the Twilight Ball," she says with a shrug. "A tradition and one we workers love. It's our chance to gently remind the guests that we are not beneath them in any way."

"Jacob," I say, my hands coming up to cover a gasp as I remember his cruel words from the library. "But he intends to have Edward fired."

Tanya rolls her eyes. "It is not possible. He may complain, but my brother and his place on this island are secure."

"Your brother?" My brows draw to the center of my forehead. "Edward?"

She laughs, and it is light and airy. "Oh, he has not told you? Of course, he hasn't." She shakes her head in amusement. "He's always been the quiet sort, keeping his head down and forging ahead, but these past few days, he's been twisted in knots." Her smile falters, and she pierces me with a serious stare. "I was worried about him, but now I understand. He's in love with you, Bella."

My eyes fall to my hands, to where I am unconsciously tugging at my ring. "I know," I say, my heart yearning to hear the words from his lips. "But I cannot give myself to him until I have taken control of my life."

She reaches over and grasps my hand, ending the restless fidgeting. "Then I hope that is your plan."

"I hope so, too," I reply just as a knock sounds at the door.

This time, they do not await my call. Tanya stands right as the door opens and my three friends come barging in, dresses in hand. "I shall see you at the ball." With a smile and a wink, she is out the door before I can reply.

Rosalie looks to her retreating back. "What was that about?"

I wave it away. "She was just returning my heels. I left them in the library."

Angela lets out a small yelp, her excitement brimming over. "The ball," she says almost too high-pitched to understand. "I am so excited."

Mary Alice snorts. "It's bad enough to think that Jasper is jumping in the bushes with the maidens, now I will be forced to watch him carry on in front of my face."

Rosalie sighs. "This is our life, Mary Alice. You will be his wife. You will have the best of everything and never have to lift a finger."

"Do you really think that is acceptable?" I ask, looking between the two women.

"I do not," Angela speaks up. "I refuse to marry a man who does not love me."

"Well, at least Isabella will not have to worry," Mary Alice says with a shrug. "Our brother loves her deeply."

"Does he?" I ask, going to the armoire and selecting the red gown with black sequins. "Sometimes I do wonder."

"Do not be ridiculous," Rosalie says, holding her own royal blue gown up in front of her. "He is like a pathetic puppy."

"I think you have me and my father confused." I walk to the bed and lay my beautiful gown across it. "Anyway, shall we, ladies."

The next two hours are spent preening and primping as our group of four spread across my room in a frenzy. We take turns with hair and makeup, each assisting the other whenever we can. All conversation of men ceases and the time passes much easier without it.

Thunder booms outside, and the rain starts hitting the balcony in large droplets, but it does nothing to dampen our mood. The wind howls but we remain oblivious as we prepare to don our dresses.

"You go first," Mary Alice urges, practically shoving me behind the Venetian screen. "That dress is marvelous, Isabella."

She is right. The red skirt starts mid-thigh and flows out from a form-fitting, sleeveless bodice covered in black and red sequins. The top of my chest is covered in see-through lace that spans halfway down my back before the sequined pattern picks up once more. The skirt is flowy and barely skims the ground.

As I slip it into place, I feel transformed. Empowered. Because this is the last time I will dress as the soon-to-be wife of Jacob Black. Tonight, I am taking control of my life. My future. I am going to become Bella Swan.

"Let's see," Mary Alice calls, breaking me from my thoughts.

I smile as I step out, chin high, shoulders back.

By the time all of us are ready to make our way downstairs, it is six-thirty, fashionably late as we like to call it. We leave my room full of excitement and energy for a wonderful evening ahead, and I also carry hope.

I hope I can be strong in the face of my fears.

As we enter the room, both Captain Riley and Garrett are flanking the door, each dressed in their own finery. They greet us as a group, but before allowing us to pass, they each take the time to speak with us one-on-one.

Garrett takes my hand and places a small brush of his lips across my knuckles. "Good evening, Isabella. You look simply stunning. Please assure me I may have a dance tonight?"

"That would be wonderful," I say, my smile coming naturally.

He then moves to Angela, giving her the same greeting before motioning us inside. The room is magnificent. Round tables dot the space, covered in white tablecloths, floral centerpieces and the finest china. Beyond them is a wide-open space for dancing and against the back wall, a live orchestra plays soft music.

"It's stunning," I say in awe.

"Please, allow me to escort you to your table." He holds out an elbow each to Angela and me before leading us to a table for four.

My brows furrow as Riley follows with Rosalie and Mary Alice on each elbow as well. "Here you are, ladies. A table fit for a group of queens."

Confused, but also pleasantly surprised, I take the seat Garrett has pulled from the table and scan the room. I am not looking for Jacob, but it is him who my eyes find first as he is out of his seat and heading in my direction.

I look away, hoping he will retreat.

Captain Riley goes to the front of the room and clears his voice to gain everyone's attention. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. As is tradition with the Twilight Ball, everyone is encouraged to interact as equals. The people in this room have had a wonderful week of fun together, and we see no reason allow class to separate our fine workers." He pauses, his eyes scanning the room. "As most of you know, there is a storm raging outside these walls …"

His voice fades into the background as Jacob appears at my side. "Isabella," he says tersely. "I was beginning to think you had run off." His words are snide, and the tone of his voice is hateful.

"Jacob," I say, holding my temper in check. "It is good to see you."

"Is it?" he asks, leaning closer, his breath hot on my neck. "Because I am no longer sure."

"Excuse me," Garrett interrupts. "Mr. Black, I am going to have to insist that you return to your table until after supper."

Jacob spares me an irritated glance before marching away in a huff. I blow out a breath, trying to regain my composure. By the time I am somewhat less jittery, Captain Riley has finished his speech, and I have no clue what was said.

As soon as he finds his seat, the servers make their appearance. Supper is a delight to my taste buds as with every other meal since my arrival. The girls completely ignore Jacob's cool attitude toward me, and instead, we discuss trivial things.

Just as supper is over, the orchestra picks up from their tame classical music to a louder, more jubilant tune. Men immediately begin approaching the tables and offering their hands to the women. The dance floor fills quickly, and it is there, for the first time since the library, where I spot Edward. He is twirling Mrs. Newton across the floor, and she is smiling like a loon, which in turn brings a smile to my own face.

"Shall we, Isabella," Jacob asks, his hand outstretched.

I take his hand, nerves fluttering through me. Once we are on the floor, he begins leading us at a refined pace. "I apologize for my earlier tone. It was not acceptable," he says quietly.

"No, it was not," I agree easily.

"But you must understand my position," he replies. "Seeing my fiancée in an intimate position with another man is also not acceptable."

My breath feels as if it has been knocked from my body. He is one hundred percent correct. He is presenting me with the perfect opening, and I cannot even force my lips to part.

"Do you have no reply?" he asks, moving his lips closer to my ear. "Have you already given him my prize, Isabella?"

My feet falter, causing us to trip. I have never heard Jacob speak in such a way, and it is cold and terrifying. "Jacob," I choke. "I do not understand."

"Yes, Isabella, I think you know exactly what I mean." His teeth skim my skin causing me to jerk away.

"May I have this dance?" Garrett is there, his hand extended. "Miss Isabella did promise, after all."

"Be my guest," Jacob says as he walks away, only to grab onto Irina just as Emmett releases her.

Garrett carefully takes my hand and lines the other at my waist, keeping a respectable distance between us. "Excuse me if I am being to too forward, but was he harassing you?"

I open my mouth to deny it, but then I remember my purpose for tonight. "He was not acting very kindly, but it is an issue in which I shall deal with shortly."

"Will you?" Garrett asks, his brow lifted in a challenge.

I ask myself the same question as we glide along the floor effortlessly, his touch light and easy. "I will," I finally say, determined to take my life back. He smiles, and his eyes carry a familiar spark, but it is not exactly as I am accustomed to. "Why do you look so familiar to me right now?"

A boisterous chuckle breaks free, and though it is not the same, it is familiar enough that I am momentarily stunned. "Edward," I whisper.

"All you had to do was ask," Garrett says, stepping to the side so another pair of arms can encase me.

But this time, the hand that touches mine sends a shockwave traveling up my arm and directly into my heart. The fingers that grip my waist become a whole arm as it pulls me closer to his warmth. Our bodies press tightly together, and mine sighs at the sensation of completeness.

"Bella," he breathes, his nose buried in my hair. "Havin' you in my arms is the best feelin' in the world."

I lay my head against his chest and savor the slow movement as we rock slowly back and forth. "You'll never have to let me go after tonight."

He leans back, creating the slightest amount of space between us so that he can cup my cheek. Our feet are no longer even moving. "I don't want to tie ya down, but I'll always be here for you to come back to."

"I … I don't understand," I murmur, tilting my face into his warmth.

"You have dreams, Bella, and I want ya to live them," he replies, his eyes so thoughtful and tender they make me ache. "I promise, I'll always be yours."

Tears sting my eyes, as the differences are night and day between the life he is offering and the one I am currently tied to. Edward wishes to set me free, while Jacob only wants to imprison me. Edward's touch sends flames racing across my skin, while Jacob's does nothing to ignite. Edward has reached insides me and taken my heart captive, while Jacob has pushed away my every overture to repair the flaws in our relationship.

"How can you be so perfect?" I ask, blinking back tears.

Edward's smile is soft. "I'm not perfect, Bella, just perfect for you."

A large swell of emotion fills my chest and lodges in my throat, robbing me of words. It is as if we are the only two people in the world for one blissful moment before everything crashes around us, bringing us back to reality with shocking urgency.

An enraged Jacob steps between us, shoving Edward back so unexpectedly that he stumbles into another couple. The entire room comes to a standstill. The music halts. People stop dancing. The only sound is the roar of the wind as it howls outside the inn.

Jacob turns to me with cold, angry eyes and grips my arm tightly. "I have had enough of this, Isabella! You will come with me right this instant!"

I am momentarily stunned and do take a step as he tries to pull me away, but it is only one step, and as my resolve takes hold, I plant my feet on the floor. "No," I say, too quietly at first. "No!" I repeat, louder. "No!" I scream, my voice echoing across the room.

As I snatch my arm in an effort to break Jacob's hold, Edward reappears at my side. His every muscle is tensed for a confrontation, but this is my fight, _my_ stand to take, and I am ready.

When I cannot get free of Jacob's rough hold, I draw my free hand back and slap him with clear intent. "Take your hand off me," I snap, using the distraction to yank my arm free. "How dare you handle me in such a barbaric manner!"

"How dare you flaunt your tryst with the help in my face so thoroughly," Jacob returns, his chest heaving as his rage simmers.

I bark a sardonic, unladylike laugh. "Is that what you think this is? A tryst?" I reach for the offensive piece of jewelry that binds us. "How silly of you."

His eyes snap to the movement as I slip the ring from my finger. "What are you doing?"

"Isabella, what is the meaning of this!" my father demands as he pushes through the crowd to stand beside Jacob. "How dare you make such a scene!"

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Rosalie asks, her eyes moving from Edward to me.

"What does it look like?" Jasper snorts, his stance a little wobbly. "It appears our prissy little Isabella here has been doing some sneaking behind the bushes of her own."

"No reason to be upset, Jasper," Mary Alice says, rolling her eyes. "No one can rival you when it comes to romps in the bushes."

Edward steps forward, grabbing Jasper by the front of his shirt, and Emmett appears from nowhere to assist his friend. Rough shoves are accompanied by harsh words as the men stand toe to toe.

As I move to interfere, my father yanks me away. "Get to your room. Now, Isabella!" He shoves me in the opposite direction of the chaos and toward Jacob. "Take her away from here."

In the split second I am free, my body becomes rigid and a loud scream erupts from deep within me. "Stop it, just stop!" My eyes spear Jacob with pure rage, and he is frozen in in his spot. "This is over. _We_ are over. I am not a possession to be passed from my father to his chosen son-in-law." I draw back and release the ring, watching it sail through the air and hit Jacob in the chest before dropping silently to the floor.

His face transforms from shock to desperation as he reaches for me. I withdraw, stepping back just as his hands brush through the air where I was standing. With a swift turn, I run, pushing past shocked members of our party and island workers both, leaving pandemonium in my wake.

I can barely breathe, my mind a jumbled mess as people call my name and footsteps pound behind me. I run through the halls and toward the main archway. I have to get away before I suffocate. The raindrops splatter against my face and the wind whips my hair, but I do not stop. I cannot stop. I run as fast and far as I can. I am chasing my freedom.

"Bella," Edward yells, his voice carrying on the wind.

My eyes frantically seek him, my heart pounding just knowing he is near. "Edward," I call, "I am here."

He appears in the distance, his hair plastered to his forehead, his three-piece suit sopping wet and clinging to him like a soggy layer of skin. My dress feels as if it weighs a ton as I run toward him, throwing myself into his already open arms.

"Bella," he breaths urgently. "Why did you run out here?" He pulls back and grasps my face roughly. "Didn't ya hear Riley. This is a major storm, we gotta get back inside."

"No!" I say over the whipping wind. "I will not go back there. I refuse."

"We have to get out of this weather, Bella," he replies, fat droplets of rain spattering against his skin. "It's not safe out here."

"Then take me somewhere else. Somewhere it is safe, but not back there. Please, Edward, I cannot go back," I beg, tears leaking down my cheeks.

Edward tilts his head upward for only a second before pressing his forehead firmly against mine. "Are ya sure this is what ya want?"

In the pouring rain with wind lashing so hard that the trees are bent sideways, I press my lips to his so tightly that he cannot even consider I want anything else. The storm rages around us, and everything inside me rages right along with it. I do not even feel the cold of the rain as all I can feel is the heat from his presence.

He snatches his lips away. "We have to go, Bella."

Taking my hand, he leads us quickly down the rock-lined pathways. After several turns and curves, something finally looks familiar. The trail up the side of Mt. Eclipse, but Edward keeps going, taking a path around the mountain I never knew existed before now. Trees are snapping in the distance, and tropical foliage is flying with the wind as Edward leads us with purpose.

We enter a long, arched cavern carved into the very side of the mountain itself. Lanterns light the long hallway as Edward leads us deeper inside. Several others veer off, but he continues down the central arch. The rain is but a distant memory, yet the sound of the roaring wind still echoes.

Finally, he slows and guides me into a smaller cavern. This one is like a room. It has a twin bed, bookshelf, a small nightstand with an alarm clock atop it, a bathing station in the far corner and an extra spot hulled out where a low fire still burns.

"Where are we?" I ask, stunned at the hominess of the rock-lined room.

Edward's fingers drift to where my ring no longer sits, and he smiles widely. "This is my quarters." His eyes are dark and the firelight dances in them, making him look almost predatory.

"You live here?"

"When I'm workin' on the island, yes," he answers with a nod, his stare softening. "You're soakin' wet; you must be chilled."

"I am fine," I say, drawing my arms around myself. "Others live here as well?"

He steps closer, his hands resting on my waist. "They do, but we're alone. Riley ordered all personnel to stay at the inn tonight."

The heat from his touch spreads across my skin, igniting sensations with which I am unsure what to do. "No one else is here?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"It's okay, Bella, I'd never disrespect ya," he responds, his scent clouding my head.

"What if I want you to?"

I do not allow him to answer. I close the gap between us and wrap myself around him in every way possible. My lips are against his, my hands are gripping his hair and my legs are practically straddling one of his thighs. But I ache. I ache for him to extinguish the flames that burn through me.

He finally opens and slips his tongue across my lips, and I eagerly invite it into my mouth, tangling us together. His hands roam my back, and our bodies do a dance without having to be told. I release a frustrated moan into his mouth as I am on fire, and even this intimate position is doing nothing to quell the heat.

"Make it stop," I say as I pull away. "Please, make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Edward asks, brushing his thumb along my jaw.

"The heat, the flames, they're burning me alive," I respond, my voice breathless with frustration.

His eyes darken even further, and the tip of his tongue peeks out as he runs it across his bottom lip. "I … want ya so bad, Bella, but I don't want to take somethin' you aren't ready to give."

"Haven't you always assured me my life is mine to lead?" I close the space between our bodies, our lips almost touching. "Give me what I'm asking for."

His eyes fall closed and when he reopens them, he advances again, fusing our lips together. His hands roam my back, and his fingers locate the zipper of my dress.

"Are ya sure, Bella?" he asks once more.

At my nod, he pulls, exposing my back. The material clings to my skin, but he finds my shoulders and slowly begins pulling it down and away. Due to the hunger in his eyes, I cannot even find it in me to be embarrassed as my breasts become exposed. By the time the sopping, heavy fabric lies at my feet, I am left in only my damp lace panties.

He reverently trails a finger from my collar bone down the center of my chest, causing goosebumps to litter my skin. "You are so beautiful."

"Can I see you?"

He steps forward and gently lifts me bridal style, carrying me and carefully depositing me onto the bed. He then takes two steps back and begins working on his bowtie. It is the first item to go but certainly not the last. His golden skin reflects in the firelight as each new part of him is uncovered.

When he is naked aside from his trunks, he lines his body beside mine and the same fire from earlier rages at the contact. In a tangle of limbs and arms and tongues, we roll around the bed panting and moaning, both desperate for relief.

Edward tosses our underwear over his shoulder and looks down at me with tender eyes. "I want ya to know this isn't a casual affair for me," he says, peppering my neck with soft kisses. "I've never done this before, and I don't plan on there ever bein' another woman after." He lifts his head, his eyes boring into mine. "I love ya, Bella. I'll only ever love you."

A tear trails down my cheek. "I love you, too, Edward. Only you. Forever."

He holds my stare as he fists his cock and runs it through my folds. My eyes fall closed as my fingers grip tightly to his shoulders. He carefully pushes inside, and there is a burn, but it is pale in comparison to the yearning that seeps from my every pore.

I am desperate. I am wanton. I am a woman.

I am Bella Swan.

As the storm rages across the island, another rages deep inside this mountain.

A perfect storm. The joining of two halves into a whole.

* * *

 **See ya in a bit :)**


	6. Day 5

As always, Fran is my beta babe; she whips these chapters into shape, and then I tweak them. All mistakes are mine. 2browneyes and Sunshine are my prereaders for this one.

* * *

 _Prompt used_ **: Titanic or Downton Abbey based period fic...incorporating forbidden love into that would be MAGIC.**

* * *

 **Day 5**

The island is clear and bright, the sun beaming down upon the couple as they share a picnic on the beach. They are unrecognizable to me, but the unique coloring of the woman's hair is identical to a color I have come to know and love. The man throws his head back and laughs wildly at something she has whispered into his ear. As his laughter ends, the look of utter adoration in his eyes as he caresses her cheek is unmistakable.

This couple is madly in love.

But the scene changes swiftly. The couple is still there, but they are in the library, snuggled together on a familiar chaise. The man is quietly reading from a novel, and the woman is enraptured with every word that leaves his lips. The connection oozes between them, and I am content to witness such beauty.

Yet as these things go, the scene changes again, but I remain in the library. This time I am seeing a woman; one I recognize. It is Maggie, and she is partially hidden behind a towering bookshelf with tears trailing down her cheeks. Her eyes are on the couple, and the absolute heartbreak in her expression causes my stomach to clench.

She turns and runs from the room, causing the scene to shift. This time, she is in a well-appointed room hastily scribbling onto a small slip of paper. The flashes start moving more quickly. She is running through the thick tropical foliage. Her bare feet are covered in dirt as she desperately climbs. She is standing on a large overhanging rock as a waterfall rages over the precipice and tumbles into the unknown. Her face. Only her face. A close-up of the absolute turmoil that ravages her.

She leaps.

The next scene is of a different woman. An almost exact replica of Maggie, only she is at least twenty years older. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she screams at a shocked crowd in the same hall where the ball was held tonight. But her expression is not one of sadness. It is one of pure unadulterated rage.

Only one word echoes repeatedly.

Curse.

Another flash, and it is Jacob now. He is with Emmett and Jasper, the storm raging around them. It is dark, and the sound of the rain is loud as it beats down upon them. Their stances are aggressive as they yell between themselves. Jacob shoves Jasper hard and turns to stalk away from them. In the next instant, he is falling, falling, falling.

I jerk awake with a gasp, my heart thundering as I struggle to regain my breath.

"Bella," Edward murmurs, tightening his grip on my waist. "Are you all right?"

The softness in his voice calms me but only slightly. "I am not sure. Something is wrong, Edward. We must go back to the inn!"

"What?" He lifts his head, his sleepy eyes funding mine in the low light of the fire. "There's a storm ragin', Bella. We can't go anywhere."

"We have to!" My voice is urgent as desperation claws its way through me. "Jacob! Maggie! They are in trouble!"

"Shhh," he soothes, taking me in his arms. "Jacob is safely tucked away at the inn, and I'm not sure I know who Maggie is but if she's one of your party, I bet she's there, also."

"No, no!" I say, shaking my head as tears start rolling down my cheeks. " _Maggie._ She is one of the island workers. And I saw them, Edward. It does not make perfect sense, but I saw them. I _know_ they are in trouble."

His brows draw down in the center of his forehead, and he cups my face, doing his best to dry the torrent of tears that leak from my eyes. "Bella, there is no Maggie who works on the island," he says softly, his voice reassuring.

It only sends me into a deeper panic. "Yes, Edward, yes! I have spoken with her several times." And then, as if the storm has cleared and an evil, scorching sun has risen, my mind clears as all the pieces fall together. "The curse," I croak, barely able to speak the words.

"What are you talkin' about, baby?" Edward asks gently, but just like me, it is obvious some sort of realization overcomes him. His golden skin pales. "No. That's not possible." He shakes his head. "How do you even know about it?"

"Maggie," I whisper, the knot in my stomach tightening.

"No. No!" Edward says forcefully, getting up from the bed and grabbing his button-up from where it hangs in front of the fire. "There is no Maggie!"

I stand myself now, angry that he is calling me a liar, and snatch my gown from its own spot. After slipping the still damp material over my head and pulling it into place, I say, "There _is_ a Maggie! She has long, fiery red hair and clear blue eyes! I had a long conversation with her on the beach during our outing and another just yesterday after I left the library."

The previously pale Edward is nothing compared to the white-skinned ghost who now stands before me. His mouth opens, but no words come. He finally starts pacing, his hands latched tightly onto his penny colored locks.

My frustration builds as his response never comes, so I step in front of him. "Stop it!" I say, pressing my hands against his chest. "Talk to me, Edward. What is wrong?"

He blows out a heavy breath and takes my hand, guiding me to the bed. "What do you know? About the curse?" His eyes, though soft, are guarded.

"That it is mostly an island joke," I say, watching for any changes in his expression. "She said it affects the men who come here to marry, showing their fiancées their inner selves."

"That's it?" Edward asks, and it is if he is willing me to know more. "She didn't tell you how to break it?"

I think back to that conversation and remember my failure to press her further. "No," I say with a sigh. "She only mentioned that it is irrelevant because the owners must be present on the island."

"Bella," he breathes, his eyes shimmering in the firelight. "I need … You need to know." He grips my nape as if he is anchoring us together.

"What?" I ask breathlessly. The feel of his touch disorients me, causing me to bury my turmoil. "Tell me."

"To break the curse …" He pauses and turns his eyes away, burying them into his outstretched arm. When he lifts them, a hole opens inside me at his tortured expression. "Maggie. She was … she was the jilted bride."

I try to shake my head frantically, but his hold is ironclad. "No. That's not—"

" _She was_ ," he stresses, forcing me to keep his gaze. "You described her perfectly to all accounts we have. I don't know how or why …" He pauses with a stunned expression before tears begin to stream down his cheeks. "To break the curse, a bride-to-be must fall in love with the owner's son. Upon her jilted fiancé's death, the curse will be broken."

His heartache is spilling from his eyes, and I do not understand, so I push close and grab his face in my palms. "Why is this causing you pain?"

"Edward!" His name echoes through the cavernous hallway. "Are you here?" It is Riley, and his voice is close. "Edward!"

We jump apart like two schoolchildren and Edward scans the floor before grabbing our underwear and tossing mine in my direction. "Put those on," he whispers.

After successfully slipping into his trunks and suit pants, he hurries to the opening of his room. "Riles, I'm here!"

"Please, tell me Miss Isabella is with you." His voice is closer now, and I can see a glow from the hallway.

Edward's eyes find mine, and though they are not as tormented as before, they are still sad. "She's here."

I can hear the relief in Riley's voice. "Good."

The next thing I know, Riley and Garrett are standing in the doorway with Edward, and for some reason, neither give me chastising looks; they only offer relieved smiles. I fidget with my dress, embarrassed that someone would catch us at such an inopportune moment, but Edward does not seem to care.

He strides across the room and holds out his hand. I take it without question. It has been mentioned many times how perception is different for the Islanders, and this seems to be the perfect example.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Riley says, his eyes pinned on me. "But even with finding you safe, we still have five men missing." He cuts his eyes to Edward. "We're going to need your help. We brought Guardian with us."

Edward's eyes fall to his feet. "Who's missing?"

"Jacob," I gasp, knowing with every cell within me that he is among them.

"Yes, ma'am," Riley replies. "He is one of them."

Tears gather in my eyes, and Edward wraps his strong arms around me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry," he whispers as he holds me tightly to him.

"No!" I say, pushing him away. "There is nothing to be sorry for. He is fine. We will look for him, and he will be fine!"

"Was ya listenin' to me, Bella?" he asks, gripping my arms. "Did ya hear what I told ya about the curse?" His voice is desperate, and his eyes are slightly panicked, but I ignore them. I ignore it all.

"Curse!" I screech, my voice sounding hysterical even to me. "This is his life we are talking about. Not some stupid curse!"

The torment is coming off Edward in waves so strong I can feel them, but my own hysteria is preventing me from truly understanding why. We are two broken souls, worlds apart. Just as he steps back to give up, Riley moves to our sides.

He grips my arm, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Miss Isabella Swan, I'd like to introduce you to my younger brother and son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen."

My eyes jump from Riley's to Edward's as I try to grasp the importance of his words. "Cullen," I repeat. "As in _the_ Cullens?" Edward nods and bows his head, hiding his eyes from my view. "So Riley, Garrett, Tanya, Edward, all of you are Cullens?"

"And Irina," Riley adds, nodding. "Let's not forget her. Oh, and Kate is Garrett's wife, so she's a Cullen, too."

"It's more than that, Bella," Edward says without looking up. "I never meant to deceive ya, and I sure as hell never meant … I had no idea …"

"What am I missing?" I ask, my mind going in circles. "I do not understand."

Edward finally lifts his head, and he steps closer, his fingers gripping my hips tightly. "I love you, Bella. I mean that with everythin' I am."

My heart thunders against my ribcage as I anchor my hands around his neck. "I love you, too, Edward. You being a Cullen cannot change that."

His tears start to fall again as he pushes his forehead against mine. "Bella, my father owns the island."

In that split second, my world tilts on its axis. Scenes from my nightmare flash through my mind in rapid-fire succession. Words and phrases echo in my ears as if they are being spoken in this very second. It all paints a truly gut-wrenching picture, and I crumble, only able to remain standing due to Edward's strong hold.

"No!" I cry into his chest. "It is not real. It cannot be so!"

He only holds me tighter and gently rocks us back and forth in our spot. "I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

His words shock life and purpose back into my soul, and I pull away, struggling from his grasp. "We do not know if anything _has_ happened." I frantically turn my eyes to Riley. "The waterfall. You must hurry!"

Riley's brows furrow and he glances to Edward. "Uh, sure, we'll check it out. Let's get you back to the inn first."

"No, Riles," Edward says, gripping his shoulder tightly. "Trust her on this. You and Garrett go. I'll get Bella back to the inn." When he still remains skeptical, Edward barks, "Hurry!"

Riley holds up his hands. "Yes, sir."

They disappear almost as quickly as they appeared, and two lost people remain behind to pick up the pieces. Because as surely as we are standing here, Edward and I both know that we are inadvertently responsible for the damage they find—and find it they will.

Jacob Black is dead.

I drop to the bed, and bury my face in my hands as silent tears begin to fall at the unfairness of it all. I did not wish to share my life with him, but I did wish for him to still have his life. Yet amongst the pain, nowhere can I find the will to give up what I have gained.

Edward.

Edward Cullen.

My eyes snap up, seeking him, desperately needing to know he is still with me. That he has not abandoned me. Our eyes connect for only a brief second before he is on his knees before me, his hands gripping mine tightly.

"I don't know what to say to make this right, Bella," he says softly, propping his head on my knees.

I scrub my fingers through his hair. "There is nothing to say. The island has spoken, and we were its unknowing participants."

He lifts his head. "But I did know, at least to some extent. That curse has been told in my family for generations, but no one thought of it as anything more than a tale."

I sigh. "Maybe that is all it is."

"I think we both know that's not the case." His eyes, though sad, are serious. "You probably more than me."

"I saw it," I croak, choking as the image of him falling flashes through my mind.

Edward slips from the floor to the bed and pulls me into his arms. "I … I never wanted anythin' to happen to him. I hope ya believe me. I just wanted ya to live a life of your choosin'. With or without either of us."

I rest my head against his chest. "The man I love would never wish harm on another."

"Can you forgive me?" he asks quietly.

"There is nothing to forgive."

I do not know how long we sit like that, but it is until Riley and Garrett return, both with sullen expressions. "I'm sorry, Miss Isabella," Riley says, his head bowed. "We located Mr. Black's body in the pool beneath the waterfall." When neither Edward nor I respond, he continues, "The other missing party members were in the same area, though not in the water."

At this, my head lifts. I have been so consumed in my guilt over Jacob's fate that I failed to consider the other missing members. "Who were they? And why were they in the storm in the first place?"

"Miss Isabella," Garrett says. "Perhaps we should get you back to the inn so we can also inform the others."

"She has a right to know," Edward snaps, spearing his brothers with a glare.

"Very well," Riley says after the silent stare down is over. "They were searching for you." His eyes are apologetic. "Mr. William Black, Mr. Charles Swan and Mr. Emmett McCarthy are also deceased. Mr. Jasper Hale was pinned down by a tree and has been transported to the inn in serious condition."

I feel sorrow over this news, but it is only for the people it affects. My mother and friends and Mrs. Black. For myself, I only feel numb. Of these casualties, aside from Jacob, my father is the one who should hurt me, but I cannot even drum up any sorrow. My life under his thumb ended last night, and he died while only trying to return me there.

"Can you do this, Bella?" Edward asks, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. "I promise I'll be with you the whole way. I won't leave your side unless ya push me away."

I nod, drawing from his quiet strength. "I am ready."

He stands and pulls me up beside him. The four of us remain quiet as we traverse the cavernous hallway that leads us to the outside. The air is moist, and the sky is gray and murky. The ground is littered in green, and trees are twisted with some overturned.

Edward scans the area around us, his face incredulous. "I've never seen a storm as bad as this," he says, shaking his head.

"This was no ordinary storm," Riley replies, leading us to where two horses are tethered, including Edward's marvelous silver beast. "This was a hurricane. The warning came from the mainland, but we didn't receive it until this morning."

"You two were lucky," Garrett adds, giving us a reprimanding scowl. "There could've easily been two more bodies added to the death toll."

"I apologize for running into the storm," I say, meeting his stare. "But I would not change the events of last night even if I could."

"Thankfully, you are safe," Garrett concedes with a tilt of his head.

Edward presses a soft kiss to my lips before assisting me onto his horse and heaving himself behind me in the saddle. Even with all we have faced this dreary morning, and all we still have to face, the feel of his chest pressed tightly against my back is electric.

The ride is slow and careful as Edward maneuvers, who I now know is Guardian, successfully through the foliage-littered pathways. We talk quietly amongst ourselves about mundane things and Edward shares more of the island's history.

By the time the inn is in view, my stomach is in knots. Not because I am ashamed of any of my actions, but because people I care about are hurting. Facing them will be easy; pretending to care about the great loss will not.

Rosalie and Mary Alice are the first faces to greet me. "Isabella," they cry in unison, tears streaming down their cheeks. "You are alive."

They rush to me, clamoring for hugs. I grab onto them tightly, unsure how long their gratefulness will last. We hold each other for several silent moments before they finally pull away.

When we do part, it is Rosalie who lifts a brow at Edward. "Mr. Edward," she says tersely. "We appreciate you returning her in one piece. Lord knows we have suffered enough loss."

"I am so sorry, Rosalie," I breathe. "The loss of your fiancé, brother and father must be devastating."

Mary Alice snorts. "Our father was horrible, Isabella. He has treated both my mother and us poorly our whole lives. Our mother could not even shed a tear when the news was delivered, not even for her son."

"I think the relief of our father's passing was too great," Rosalie adds, nodding. "We could offer you the same sentiment."

"Yet it is not the same," I reply, reaching for Edward's hand. "I was no longer Jacob's fiancée when he went into the storm, though I am heartbroken over his passing. As for my father, I cannot find it in me to feel the pain of his loss."

"Isabella," she says lowly, her eyes widening. "They went into the storm for you!" She cuts her eyes to Edward. "And you. How dare you!"

"How dare he what, Rosalie?" I snap, my anger rising instantly. "Love me? Want better for me than my own family and lifelong friends did?"

"At least neither of you are stuck with an invalid," Mary Alice says, her tone sarcastic.

All arguing ceases, and I look to Mary Alice. "He is paralyzed?"

"There will be no more romps in the bushes, I take it," Rosalie says, fighting to contain a snicker.

I glance between the two of them warily, yet as soon as Mary Alice starts laughing, I join them easily. "How can we be so cruel?" I say as my laughter dies.

"It is exactly what he deserves," Mary Alice says, tilting her chin higher. "He will be at my mercy for the rest of his life instead of the opposite."

"And you?" I ask softly, brushing Rosalie's arm. "Will you be okay?"

Her eyes become watery, but she blinks back the tears. "I mourn for my brother, but his aim was to become a replica of my father. Such a waste. As for Emmett"—she sighs—"I am not sure yet just how I feel."

"This is your chance, Rosalie," Mary Alice says, scooting to her sister's side and nestling under her arm. "With our father no longer deciding your fate, you can find real love. The kind Isabella seems to have found." Her eyes shift to Edward.

I tug his hand, pulling him closer. "Can I properly introduce you?" He nods, a teasing twinkle in his eye. "Rosalie, Mary Alice, I would love none other than to introduce you to the love of my life, Edward Cullen."

There is a beat of silence before Rosalie says, "Cullen?"

Mary Alice starts vibrating at her sister's side. "I told you he seemed to be more than just some island boy!"

At that same moment, Angela spots us and comes running across the room. "Edward, Bella, you are safe." She throws herself between us with an arm around both. "I knew Edward would take care of you."

"Of course, Miss Angel, it's my pleasure as always," Edward says, giving her a playful wink.

"Angel? Bella? We are missing so much of this story," Mary Alice says, motioning between the three of us.

"And maybe I will share it one day." I sigh. "As for now, I should probably seek out my mother."

"She should be down momentarily," Rosalie answers, glancing to the main stairway. "Her bags were being readied earlier."

"Her bags?" I ask.

Mary Alice's brows furrow. "Yes, we are leaving. The ship is scheduled to arrive within the hour. Captain Riley sent for it at daylight. Jasper must be admitted to a real hospital, and our loved ones will need a morgue."

"Oh, so soon. I did not realize." I step forward and hug them both. "Promise we will keep in touch?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Rosalie asks. "Your bags are also being readied."

"Well, they will have to be un-readied as I am not leaving," I respond decidedly. "My future is with Edward."

"She'll be back on the mainland in the fall for university," Edward says, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Maybe she can come by and see ya then?" He keeps his eyes on me as he makes the declaration, and I cannot deny the thrill his words bring.

"Well, there you have it," I say, giddy with the prospect of fulfilling my dreams.

"Isabella," my mother hisses as she approaches. "How can you be so shameful and inconsiderate as to flaunt your transgressions with Mrs. Black just across the room?"

"I am sorry for Mrs. Black's loss, but I will not allow it to diminish my feelings for Edward," I respond, stiffening my shoulders. "Father is no longer present, so it is not necessary for you to show more concern for propriety than your own daughter."

Her eyes widen slightly, but it is evident as my words sink in. "No, I suppose it is not. God rest his soul." She makes the sign of the cross, her puffy eyes clouding. "What will become of me now?"

I leave Edward's side and grab her tightly, holding her to me as long as I can. She is my mother, and I love her. She has not been the best at it, but she has been in no better position than me to change anything. Actually, worse, if I truly think about it. She is me had I married Jacob.

As I pull away, I motion to the love of my life. "Mother, I would like to introduce you to Edward Cullen."

She eyes him from his head to his toes. "Carlisle Cullen's son?"

"Yes, ma'am," Edward says, holding out his hand.

She does not again chastise me over public affection. As a matter of fact, her demeanor toward my relationship with Edward completely changes. After all, money rules our world and the Cullen name is synonymous with it. It is a sad reality but a reality nonetheless.

Less than an hour later, Edward and I stand on the dock as Riley navigates the yacht into the open sea. Everyone who previously meant anything to me is upon that ship, yet I feel no regret as I watch it go.

That life is superficial, ruled by money, class and the men who have it. It always felt foreign to me, and now I understand why. It was never mine to have. In my new life, the life I will live with Edward, we are only ruled by one thing.

The Isle of Twilight.

* * *

 **A short epi will post soon!**

 **See ya in a bit :)**


	7. Epilogue

As always, Fran is my beta babe; she whips these chapters into shape, and then I tweak them. All mistakes are mine. 2browneyes and Sunshine are my prereaders for this one.

* * *

 _Prompt used_ **: Titanic or Downton Abbey based period fic...incorporating forbidden love into that would be MAGIC.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _ **September**_

 _Edward,_

 _It has only been a month since you left me here, and I miss you terribly, but the experience is amazing! My courses are challenging, but I assure you I am working hard. I do have one professor who almost lulls me to sleep with his lectures that drone on and on, but I do enjoy the class subject matter and received an A on my first paper, so that should make you very proud._

 _I have met the most wonderful people. My roommate, Jane, is a lively creature, much more accustomed to this world than I, but she is slowly dragging me from my shell. I am trying to do as you asked and live this experience to the fullest._

 _The campus is beautiful, but the leaves are already starting to turn shades of oranges and yellows. Nothing like the island. If I close my eyes, I can still smell the ocean breeze. I can still feel the tingle from your lips and the warmth of your arms as they surround me. Though we are miles apart, I still feel you everywhere._

 _All my love,_

 _Bella_

 _ **December**_

 _Edward,_

 _I just read your letter, and there is a smile etched on my face. Imagining you wrangling a group of children fills my heart with joy. I cannot believe you were able to convince Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to change the island policy so drastically, but I am quite excited to be a part of the new venture this summer. The place is magical, and everyone should be able to enjoy it, not just the wealthy._

 _Thanksgiving with my mother and friends was incredible. Rosalie has changed so much since the tragedy, and it has all been for the good. She has shown true promise in her quest to help other women and even has a hopeful outlook on one day finding true love. Mary Alice, on the other hand, might actually be falling in love with her fiancé. I am sad that it took such circumstances for Jasper to realize how wrong his actions were, but he seems to be trying to make up for it now. It is a slow process, but my friend seems happy and that is all I can hope for. As for my mother, she is slowly realizing that she can be her own woman and she has the tools to live her life as she sees fit. You'll be happy to hear that Angela's spark is the same as always. She sends her love and is already begging her parents to return for the summer. We all had much to be thankful for._

 _I am already counting down the seconds until your visit over Christmas break. Until then, I will be studying hard for my exams. I hope to make you proud with my marks this semester. Thank you for pushing me to pursue my dreams. Before you, that is all they were._

 _I love you dearly,_

 _Bella_

 _ **February**_

 _Edward,_

 _Christmas feels like forever ago._

 _Having you here and then watching you leave was torture. Sometimes I ask myself, why am I doing this? Realistically, I know that answer, but who can be realistic when you are so far away? I apologize. Ignore me, I just read your letter and am in a sappy mood. I miss you._

 _My studies are still going well, and my grades are excellent. This semester is more challenging, which is probably a good thing. It helps to keep me occupied. The beautiful white snow I raved about has now become the bane of my existence. I have slowly come to realize that I do not like cold, wet days._

 _I crave the warmth of the island and the feel of your arms. Only forty-six days until we are together again, and I am marking them off the calendar as each one passes. The wedding will be beautiful, as Mary Alice will accept nothing less, but the most beautiful part for me will be having you by my side._

 _I miss you. Have I said that already? It bears repeating. I miss you so much._

 _Love,_

 _Bella_

 _ **May**_

 _Edward,_

 _This is it, the last letter I will have to send. My hand is shaking as I pen these words. The semester will be ending in just three short weeks, and since being with you for the week of the wedding last month, I have learned a valuable lesson._

 _Attending university was my dream, but dreams can change. Although I have enjoyed my year, here is no longer where my heart aches to be. I love you for pushing me, wanting me to fulfill my every desire, but what I desire most is to be with you. I am not settling. I am not giving up anything. I am coming home._

 _Permanently._

 _I hope that you are not disappointed in my choice. From the moment I met you, you have always pushed for me to put myself first, and I am doing that. I chased my dream, only now I realize it is empty with you so far away. The piece of paper I'll obtain will be meaningless in the life I wish to lead._

 _The island is my home. I am choosing it as I am choosing you. Last summer was only a taste of what life with you will be like, and I cannot wait to pursue it further. I want you. I want us, and I want it to last forever. Will you give me that?_

 _I will be home exactly four weeks from today._

 _Meet me on the dock?_

 _Missing you like crazy,_

 _Bella._

 _ **June**_

"Hello, Miss Bella," Riley greets as I board the yacht. "You have the same cabin as last time. I'll get your luggage to you shortly."

I offer him a hug. "Thanks, Riles. Edward did get my letter in time, didn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, ushering me out of the scorching sun. "He had a booking, or he would've been here himself. I have orders to make sure you get there in one piece. You must be tired from all this travel; go have a nap, and I'll make sure to wake you as soon as the island is in sight."

"A nap actually sounds nice," I say, offering him a grateful smile. "Do not let me oversleep. I need to freshen up. I probably look a mess."

"Now, Bella," he says, shaking his head. "You're as lovely as ever, and you know my brother is just dying to see ya."

"Good." I smile brightly. "See you in a little while."

After my luggage is delivered, I lie back on the plush cot and allow the motion of the yacht to lull me into a light sleep. My dreams are filled with Edward. His smile when he sees me leaving the ship. His arms around me so tight I can barely breathe. His lips as they press into mine for all the world to see.

The horn's bellow reaches deep into my dreams and pulls me from the beautiful images, and my eyes pop open at a closer sound. One in the very same room.

I sit up with a gasp, my hand finding my thundering heart. But as realization dawns, my breaths slow and a glowing smile explodes upon my lips.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Edward says, his eyes as bright as the sunlight that beams through my porthole. "I didn't realize the cabin was occupied. I'm only here to collect the luggage."

I lift my chin and play my part. "Well go ahead then. Take them."

"Yes, ma'am. That's no problem at all," he says, dropping to one knee before me. "But don't ya want this pretty bauble first?"

Everything within me comes to a stuttering halt. Air fails to enter my lungs, and thoughts fail to come to mind. My eyes are frozen on his sun-kissed hand, and my heart is silent in my chest.

He moves closer, and I sit, still stunned. "Bella," he breathes, his voice like honey. "I've always accepted you and your choices, and this one is no different. I love ya more than anythin' and havin' ya by my side for the rest of my life is _my_ dream. But I want that with you as my wife. Will ya be my wife, Bella, my partner in life, my other half?"

The standstill comes to a halt as love so pure and perfect soars through my veins, overfilling me with emotion. "Yes!" I say, diving for his arms. "Yes, I will be your wife."

After a lengthy few minutes of heated kisses and not-so-chaste fondling, I pull away eager for my ring. "Will you put it on?"

Edward's eyes sparkle with moisture as he proudly grasps my hand between us. This time, it is his ring he is placing upon my finger. As it slides into place, my whole future flashes before my eyes within several beauty-filled seconds. I cannot explain it, but I do not need to. There are greater forces at work here.

I brush my hand through Edward's hair, my diamond sending sparkles reflecting across the room. "How are you here?" I ask, my brows furrowing. "I thought you had a booking?"

He chuckles, and it vibrates between us. "Do ya really think the island would allow me to miss ya return, even if I did have a bookin'?"

I smile fondly. "No, I do not suppose it would."

* * *

 **Welp, there you have it, and I hope you enjoyed it! Especially you, Thats-So-Alex. My mind is a weird place, and it likes to twist things. I hope this is what you were looking for—well, not really. I hope you had no idea what to expect and this totally shocked you—in a good way.**

 **For everyone else, I'll see you later this week :)**


End file.
